I Hate You But I'm Falling For You
by junseoblover
Summary: mine
1. Chapter 1

I Hate You But I Falling For You

by junseoblover

Description

It is a story about a girl who hates his classmate for always teasing her. And becuase of this hateness, she makes a wrong way, and its makes the boy to get hurt and start to ignore her. As times goes by, the girl starting to missed the presence of the boy and feels like she's falling in love with him for no reason, and yeah may be the reason is being always teasing by him.

Foreword

Actually, YANG YOSEOB and HOE GAYOON is the main character in this story. It's my first time as a fanfiction writer. I don't even care if no one's like my fanfic, I just want to post it here hehe. By the way, other character is SON DONGWOON, SOHYUN, JUNHYUNG, HYUNA, DOOJOON and JIHYUN. They will be a good group of friends in the story, also a group of friends that become a group of couples :]

Chapter 1

So Annoying .

- Gayoon's View -

Oh god, I'm here again in our school, and that Yoseob . .", Gayoon whispered. But Yoseob can't stop to

tease her even she ignore it many times. Then Dongwoon stand

and approached Yoseob, "Yoseob, can u please stop teasing

her", he madly said, but Yoseob ignore him. Gayoon decided

to go next them because Dongwoon is really getting mad that

looks like he wants to punch Yoseob's face, "It's okay Dongwoon", she said.

- Dongwoon's View -

"Sorry Gayoon, I just want to protect u from that bastard guy", I said.

Gayoon come to me and thank me. I feel happy every time I'm

with her, and seeing her smile, make me feel good too.

"Um.. Dongwoon", she said. "Why ?", I asked. She continued,

"I'm just wondering if u have a girlfriend or do u like some

girl, let say Sohyun ?". I look at Sohyun and look back to Gayoon, but I didn't answer her, I just smiled at her.

"It's okay if u don't want to answer my question ^^!", she said.

~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~

It's already late in the afternoon, so Gayoon and Sohyun

decided to go home together. "Why did u do that Gayoon ?',

Sohyun asked. "What ?", Gayoon replied.

"Why did u asked Dongwoon if he likes other girl or me ?".

"It's okay *smile* looks like Dongwoon not notice what u

feel for him, so no need to worry."

`How can he recognized, eh u're the girl he like`, on Sohyun mind.

Chapter 2

Its Getting Worst

Yoseob is always the first who go to school and the second one

is Gayoon, that's why Yoseob morning is always looks good for

him, but for Gayoon it's not.

- Gayoon's View -

"I'm here again, and my morning and day is already become bad

because I see someone that makes me to have an eyesore",

I loudly said, because I want him to hear what I said, but

"Sh*t" he just look at my eyes and smiled at me. He start

teasing me by saying "Don't fall in love with me K". That word

from him already makes my day bad.

~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~

And now it's more getting worst for Gayoon, because their

homeroom teacher re-arrange their seat arrangement. Gayoon

and Yoseob become seatmate, and it makes Gayoon to become

really mad at Yoseob.

- Yoseob's View -

"Hi !", i wink at her, but she just look at

me really mad. "I'm so lucky *laugh* it's not hard for me

now to teas you", I continued. She just ignore me and

continued being silence for the rest of the class.

When the class ended, she already leave on where she is

sitting. "You look more happy now", fraud of Junhyung.

"Of course I am, because Gayoon is my seatmate", I said

proudly and laugh. I surprised on what Junhyun said,

"Maybe you're in love with her!", that's what he said.

I astonished to what he said, and start to be confused,

so I tried to change the topic.

~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~

After class Gayoon, already go to where Dongwoon and Sohyun

sitting. "Are you okay ?", Dongwoon looks worried at her.

But she said softly "How can I be okay ?". Sohyun hugs

Gayoon to comfort her. "Do u want me to ask our teacher to

move u on the other chair ?", he asked. But when they asked

their teacher, their teacher did not agree to what they want.

- Gayoon's View -

"Wah! Then I have no choice but to endure the time I'm with

Yoseob", I said. I know Dongwoon and Sohyun are really

worried, but try to smile in front of them.

"It's okay Gayoon", Dongwoon suddenly speak, and continued.

"If class already done, just go with us, or we're going to

u, so Yoseob can't tease you *smile* K". And I thank him for

encouraging me.

Later. -

- Dongwoon's View -

"How can I protect Gayoon ?", I asked myself. Sohyun come in

front of me "Why don't you confess to her ? so you can

protect her", she I'm too afraid to do that, because

I don't want to rupture our friendship, and I know that she

will not accept me, because for her I'm only her friend.

"I can't Sohyun, I'm not ready now", I said. And Sohyun hug

me saying "I understand".

Chapter 3

What Did I Done ?

As goes by Yoseob is getting worst in teasing Gayoon, and it

cause for Gayoon to explode her madness. "I HATE YOU",

she said and she continued "Can you please stop! oh not only

stop .. STAY AWAY FROM ME". Gayoon did not control herself.

And Yoseob really feel so embarrassed.

- Gayoon's View -

"What did I do ? I feel guilty for what I did! Should I say sorry ?", I said.

"What are you talking about ?", Dongwoon asked.

I explained to them what happened and ask them if I would say sorry.

"Of course you haved to, for sure he feel so embarrassed now", Sohyun said.

"No! It's okay Gayoon, for sure it's nothing for him. And if you say sorry to him, he will continue teasing you", he said.

I agreed to what Dongwoon said because I also think bout it,

but as a person I still guilty for what I did.

~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~

After the conversation they go back to their classroom.

Gayoon look around the room, trying to find if Yoseob is already there.

She asked her other classmates but no one's know where he is.

A few minutes and the class already started, Gayoon feels worried because Yoseob is till not there.

Then their teacher announce that Yoseob can't attend school for two days, because Yoseob is not feeling well.

- Gayoon's View -

"Ma'am how can that be Yoseob's had a sick ? He was here this morning", I said.

My classmates look surprised to what I did.

"Yeah! He was here this morning but he went to me and saying he's nt feeling well, so I let him go home and rest for two day", the teacher explained.

So, I just believed on what teacher said.

~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~

Actually, Yoseob is not really sick, it's just his excuse.

After leaving the school, Gayoon can't stop thinking bout Yoseob.

She was really guilty and thinking she's the reason why Yoseob is absent.

- Yoseob's View -

"Ouch! That girl! I can't imagine she can do that, I feel so embarrassed", I said.

"Why ? What happened ?", Junhyung asked.

"Nothing! I just realized that I feel bored now in teasing Gayoon, so I'll go stop henceforth", I said and fakely laugh.

I ask Junhyung to find me a girl that can help me to make it success, and he suggested our classmate.

"Not bad!", I said to him.

"Oh by the way, If Gayoon asked bout me, tell her that you don't know", I pleased him.

Before he leaved I asked him to temporary switched out seat and he agree.

~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~

It's already thursday, Gayoon's day is full of peace and happiness.

It's because Yoseob is not around the school.

Dongwoon and Sohyun is also happy for her, but deep inside of Gayoon, she still feel guilty.

When they arrived at school, Gayoon saw Junhyung sitting next to her chair.

- Gayoon's View -

"Ahem! Excuse me Junhyung. Why are you sitting there ?", I asked.

"Oh! I forgot to say that our teacher move me here, so I'm your new seatmate", he said and smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Ware you happy now ?", I was surprised on what he asked.

"Why ?", I asked him because I'm confused.

"Because Yoseob is not your seatmate now", he said.

"O-Of course", I gladly said.

I intend to ask him how's Yoseob but the teacher already come in our room, so I do not asked.

~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~

Tomorrow is friday, but Gayoon is not sure if Yoseob will be going to school.

Before she left the room, she ask first Junhyung.

"Don't worry, Yoseob is fine now, he'll be here tomorrow", he said.

"Gayoon, you should prepare yourself now", Sohyun said.

"Don't worry I won't let him do anything to you", Dongwoon said.

"Don't worry bout me guys, I'm always ready when it comes to Yoseob", she swagger.

Chapter 4

Am I Invisible On His Eyes ?

Friday.

Gayoon awake early in the morning.

She prepared everything she needs in school.

But after that, she did not go ahead on school because she first wait for Shoyun and Dongwoon.

- Gayoon's View -

"Good Morning Sohyun and Dongwoon", I greet them with full of joy.

"Oh good morning *smile* It's your first time to wait for us, are you afraid to someone is our school ?", Sohyun is teasing me, but I just smile at her.

~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~

When they arrive at school, Gayoon immediately run to their room.

She saw Yoseob next to Janelle and looks so happy.

Junhyung approached to Yoseob, "Hey hyung, she's already here", he said.

Yoseob look where Gayoon standing, he only look nothing else.

Gayoon was surprised that Yoseob only look at her without smiling at her.

She went to her chair and seat without looking at Yoseob.

- Gayoon's View -

'What with him ? Is he mad ate me', I thought.

"When they become close ?", I asked Junhyung.

"Are you asking about Yoseob and Janelle ?", he asked and i nodded my head.

"I think it's just now. Why are you asking ?".

"Nothing! He's just look happy with Janelle", I said and then smiled at him.

I feel happy that Yoseob is not teasing me now, but at the same time I feel strange feeling in myself.

~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~

Lunch time, Gayoon saw Yoseob together with Janelle, she just smile on what she see.

After lunch they met each other.

"H-Hi!", she said, but Yoseob just ignore her.

"What happened to him ?", Sohyun want to hear some answer from Gayoon.

But Gayoon just smile and jump.

- Gayoon's View -

I feel happy, that Yoseob did not teasing me this time.

It kinda weird, but it's more good to know that he stop now.

I asked Dongwoon and Sohyun to go to the mall in the weekend and they agree.

~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~

Saturday.

It's the day that they will go in the mall to have some fun and Gayoon is really excited.

She awake early in the morning and just wait for the right time to meet with her friends.

- Gayoon's View -

I was very happy when we arrive in the mall.

We ate and we buy things that really cute and i love the happiness I felt.

A few moments, I saw Junhyung and Yoseob together with Janelle.

'What they're doing here ?' I thought.

When Junhyung see us, he immediately approached to us.

"Hi!", Junhyung said and smiled at us.

I smiled back to Junhyung, then I look at Yoseob, and he's too busy talking to Janelle.

I greet them both, but only Janelle greeted me back.

"Let's have some fun together now!", Junhyung invited us.

"No need Junhyung, we have our on way to go now", Dongwoon try to prevented them, and we left them.

- Yoseob's View -

When I was on the mall, I see Junhyung approaching to someone.

And there, I see Gayoon laughing with her friends.

"Ahm,H-hello Yoseob and Janelle", she said.

I was surprised when she greeted us, but I just ignore her.

Then they left us, and it's ok.

~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~

Sunday.

Yoseob feel bored on their dorm so he went out and walk along.

On his way, he saw Gayoon, sitting on a bench.

He just watched Gayoon from far, 'She is rally cute' he said to himself.

From his stadpoint, he saw Dongwoon going to Gayoon, 'Do they have a relation ?', he asked himself.

He continued watching Gayoon for far.

- Gayoon's View -

"What's up ?", Dongwoon pinched my cheeks and smile.

"Yo! I'm glad you came", I said and smile at him.

"Come, I'll buy ice cream for us", he invited me and I come.

Suddenly, I felt someone's watching me.

I thought I saw Yoseob, so I look around but I was wrong.

- Yoseob's View -

I saw Gayoon looks like happy together with Dongwoon.

"I miss teasing her", I said with sadness in my voice.

Too bad I don't have the right now to teased her like before.

Then I suddenly remember what she said to me,

"Can you please stop! oh not just stop.. STAY AWAY FROM ME", that's what she said.

And that really makes me embarrassed.

Chapter 5

I Feel That ... I Kinda Miss Yoseob !

It's already Monday, Gayoon is excited to go to school.

But there's something bothering her 'Is Yoseob mad at me ?', she asked herself.

When she reached their school, she immediately noticed is Yoseob.

- Gayoon's View -

When I reached the room I immediately noticed Yoseob, he look so sad and thinking a deep thoughts.

I feel worried when I see him like that, I don't know why.

For the rest of our first lesson, I was only looking at him from my chair.

"Who are you looking at ?", Junhyung asked me, but I didn't hear him.

He shouts at me and I was so surprised and feel like I'm day dreaming.

"What is it ?", I angrily asked.

"Are you looking at Yoseob ?", He asked, and I feel that my face is turning red.

"NO I'M NOT", I response to loud.

I feel too shy, then he laugh at me so loud.

~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~

Gayoon look stressed even though she is not and Dongwoon and Sohyun feel woried fr her.

"Are you not feeling well ?", Dongwoon asking her but Gayoon did not response.

Gayoon left school without talking to someone and look so sick.

- Yoseob's View -

Junhyung approached to me and he seems that he want to say something.

"Hey! What's up to you ? You look so excited", I asked him.

"Listen Yoseob-ah. Didn't you notice Gayoon staring at you ?", he said.

My heart rejoiced to what I heard, and he continued.

"I also asked her If you are the one she was viewing".

"What did she said ?", I asked him and I'm too excited to hear what Gayoon's answer.

"She denied it was you, but I know that she's really looking at you", he said.

I feel disappointed, but feel happy too, then I just let it and go home with smile in my lips.

~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~

Tuesday.

Gayoon is still not looking good. She can't concentrate on anything.

Dongwoon and Sohyun is really worried, but they don't know what to do.

- Dongwoon's View -

I was wondering what happened to Gayoon because she didn't mention to us that she has a problem.

I'm always looking at her and I noticed that she's always having a day dreaming.

"Is something bothering you ?", I already asked her when I come to her.

But she's not listening so I tried to talk to Junhyung.

"Did she tell anything to you ?", I question, but Junhyung don't know anything too.

I suspected Yoseob, so I ask him too.

"Did you do something to Gayoon ?", I asked and he was look surprised.

"What are you talking about ?", he said, and e look really don't know anything too.

I still tried to find the reason why she's become listless, but no one's really know what happened.

- Yoseob's View -

'What happened to Gayoon ?', I thought and I look at Gayoon, she looks listless.

When Dongwoon asked me bout Gayoon I was shocked, and then I asked him what's the problem.

He explained everything to me, and I feel so sad to what I hear.

I wanted to ask Gayoon, but I don't have the courage to ask her and I also feel nervous.

~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~

Dongwoon take Gayoon home to make sure that Gayoon is safe.

Gayoon was immediately entered their home without notifying Dongwoon.

She lied at her bed with a thoughtful mind.

- Gayoon's View -

'What's happening to me ?', I asked myself. I suddenly felt and said,

"I MISS YOSEOB. I MISS THE WAY HE SMILE AT ME.

I MISS HIM MAKING MY DAY BAD AND ALWAYS MESSY.

I MISS THE WAY HE CALL ME .

I MISS EVERYTHING WHAT HIS DONG TO ME".

I admit it to myself, it was true, all what I said is true.

Then I was surprised when I received a text message from unknown.

"Ah hello! You look stress and sick. Is something happened to you ?

I feel worried, so text me if you are fine. It's me Yoseob"

sender : unknown

I was shock when I read his name at the end of the message.

And I text him back.

"Hi! How did you know my number ?"

sender : Gayoon

"I asked our classmate. So tell me, are you okay now ?"

sender : Yoseob

"I thought you're mad at me :("

sender : Gayoon

"Hey! Answer my question first. And you're the reason why I make a way to have a distance to you"

sender : Yoseob

"Don't worry about me ^^ , I'm not sick. You just bothered my mind that's all. And what did I do ?"

sender : Gayoon

"Don't you remember ? You shouted to me to STAY AWAY FROM YOU. and that was really embarrassing"

sender : Yoseob

"Oh i remember now! Okay I'm sorry for what I did. I just thought you wouldn't mind it. Did I hurt you too much ?"

sender : Gayoon

"Not really. I guess I'm the one who make your feelings hurt. Oh by the way, it's getting late, you should sleep

now, okay :). See you tomorrow ^^!"

sender : Yoseob

"Okay good night. thanks for the concern"

sender : Gayoon

I feel happy when he said that he was worried to me.

It's hard to explain how I feel now, nut I assured that I'll be cheerful again.

Chapter 6

Back To Normal

- Yoseob's Viw -

I awake early in the morning with a smile in my lips, then i greet Gayoon "A pleasant good morning" by sending a message.

But looks like she's still sleeping so I didn't wait for her reply.

I go to school together with Junhyung, "Junhyung let's change our seat again",I said.

"Okay! Is you and Gayoon fine now ?", he asked then teasing me when we we're walking.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

As they arrived at school Yoseob immediately go up from his seat and Janelle was wondering why.

"Good morning oppa", she said and Yoseob give her a cute smile.

"Is you and Gayoon fine now ?", she asked and Yoseob nodded his head.

"Thank you!", he said, "Thank you for what ?", she asked.

"thank you for helping me", he said then she hug Yoseob.

- Gayoon's View -

When I awake, the first thing I do is visiting my phone.

I read all the message and heart feels so happy when I red Yoseob's name on my inbox.

He only greet me a good morning and text him back.

"A pleasant good morning",

sender : Gayoon

"Hey where are you now ? your gonna be late if you don't hurry up ",

sender : Yoseob

"Okay! Okay! I'm on my way now",

sender : Gayoon

I feel strange feeling, it feels like his text makes me smile, and i feel more comfortable now.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

When Gayoon arrived, she was 5 minutes late but too lucky that their teacher is still not coming.

Gayoon was so surprised when she saw Yoseob sitting next to her chair.

When Yoseob look ate her, he smile, then she smile back, "Hey ", he said.

"Hey don't call me that way", she said *but i love to hear him calling me that way again* she thought.

Gayoon sit next to Yoseob with full of happiness in her face.

- Gayoon's View -

I was happy when I saw Yoseob sitting next to my chair "Hey ", he shouted.

It's kinda weird that it makes me happy, but it really makes me smile.

I walked towards my chair and sat down beside him.

"Hello! Good morning", he said and winked at me.

"Don't fall in love with me okay", he continued, but I know it's just his way to teased me.

'But it's hard not to fall in love with you, even though first i really hate you", i thought to myself.

- Yoseob's View -

I fell happy when I looking at Gayoon walking towards me.

"Hello! Good morning", I greeted her and winked at her.

"Don't fall in love with me okay", I continued, I know for her it's only a joke.

But deep inside me, I was hoping that she'll fall in love with me.

'Are you stupid ? For sure she's in love with her friend Dongwoon", I told to myself and I look ate her cute face.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

It's time to eat, Dongwoon approached Gayoon and ask her to eat with them.

Gayoon nodded her head and just leaved without saying.

When Gayoon leaved Janelle and Junhyung went to Yoseob and teased him.

"Haha, you're too unlucky!", Junhyung said and burst into laugh.

When they're on the canteen Gayoon saw Yoseob together with his friends.

- Gayoon's View -

I saw Yoseob and his friend walking together, they look so happy, especially Yoseob talking to Janelle.

'Tsk! Do they have a realation' I thought to myself while looking where they're sitting.

"Wher are you looking at ?", Dongwoon suddenly asked me.

"A-ah.. Nothing. Don'tn mind me!", I said and give him a ake smile, then I look back where Yoseob's sitting.

- Dongwoon's View -

I know Gayoon is looking to someone, then I try to look around.

I saw Yoseob on the canteen, and I feel that Gayoon is looking at him.

'I s she in love with Yoseob ?' I thought and I feel so nervous and jealous that time.

Then I breath a deep sigh, "What's the matter ?", she asked me but I just look at her and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

Dongwoon is really stressed by thinking about Gayoon's feelings.

When he went home, he was thinking whether he'll ask Gayoon about her feelings or not.

He also think to confess his love for Gayoon after asking her about her feeling.

So Dongwoon, got a final decision, he decided to ask Gayoon first before confessing.

Chapter 7

Jealous ! Jealous ! Sigh ..

Gayoon went to school early, when she arrived at the school Yoseob is still not there.

She decided to sat down beside Dongwoon, just to talk for awhile.

She's too happy talking to Dongwoon, then a few moments, Yoseob arrived at school together with his friends.

Because Gayoon is too busy talking to Yoseob, she didn't noticed that Yoseob is already arrived.

- Yoseob's View -

"What the hell is happening ? She didn't even noticed that I already arrived and standing at the door", I angrily said.

"Are you jealous with her friend name Dongwoon ?", Janelle asked me.

"NO! IT'S LIKE THAT", I said and I keep silent so Janelle and Junhyung left me.

"Oh you're already here", she said and smile at me.

"Yeah!", I poorly response. "I didn't notice you" she laugh a little and sat down beside me.

'What a stupid girl! How can you noticed me, you're too busy talking to your... ah whatever', i thought and getting really mad.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

It was vacant, so they don't have a class.

Dongwoon approached to Gayoon and asked to buy something.

Yoseob feels more irritated, because Gayoon go with them.

After leaving Yoseob, Janelle go over to Yoseob, just to have some talk.

And suddenly, Gayoon went back to their room because she forgot something.

- Gayoon's View -

When I go back to our room, I saw Yoseob and Janelle talking so serious.

'Do they have a lovers quarrel or anything ?' I asked myself and walked towards my chair.

"Ahem, E-excuse me!", I said but they seemed not heard me and it really annoying.

"Oh Gayoon! Why are you here ?", she asked me.

"I just forgot something *smile* bye, gotta go",I said, then I looked at Yoseob and rolled my eyes on him.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

Gayoon left them looks really mad, "What's the matter with her ?", Yoseob said.

"Haha,humor turns to happen now", Janelle said while laughing and Yoseob was so confused.

"What are you talking about ?", he asked, but Janelled just laugh at him.

He keep on asking Janelle but he nver hear any answer from Janelle.

- Dongwoon's View -

"What are you going to do now ?", Sohyun asked me, but my mind is in a deep thoughts.

"Hey Dongwoon! Are you okay ? Come on, Gayoon is coming", she said, then I look at Gayoon.

"What Am I going to do now Sohyun ?", I suddenly asked Sohyun.

"Just do what you think is right. And make sure that it won't hurt your feelings", she said.

I know that if I confess to Gayoon, there's a possible that I might get hurt.

But seeing her happy with other is more hurting me, and I'm too confuse if she like someone.

"Hey! What are you guys talking ?", she asked and smile.

"Oh it's nothing Gayoon", Sohyun said and invites her to sit beside her.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

In the can teen Gayoon saw again Yoseob with Janelle, the Gayoon's mood changed, and Dongwoon noticed it.

So he look around, but he didn't saw anyone.

When Yoseob exactly saw Gayoon, she was laughing and he don't know why.

And Yoseob's mood changed too, and when they met at room, they're both look mad at each other.

- Yoseob's View -

When Gayoon sat down, she moved her chair a little bit far from me.

"Hey! What's the matter with you ?", I asked angrily.

"It's none of your business", she said and I feel mad to what she said.

I intend to make a change with Junhyung but she hold my hand.

"Where are you going ?", she asked without looking at me, "Don't worry I'm not mad at you", she continued.

Then I sat back and I saw Junhyung and Janelle watching us, and trying to teased me from far, but I just ignored them.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

When Yoseob sat, he saw Dongwoon looking at him really stranged.

He was really confused why but he just it.

The class is already done, and Dongwoon pulled Gayoon out of the room.

Yoseob got mad, but he just let it and went home.

- Dongwoon's View -

I've already decided to ask her. I first take a breath and addressed her.

"Can I asking you something ?", I first asked her permission, she nodded her head and smile.

I feel really nervous, but I really need the courage to ask her the important thing.

"U-um.. have you ever like someone ?", I asked, and she suddenly astonished, so I ask her for the second time.

"S-sorry Dongwoon-ah, for now I don't know how to answer your question", she stopped and look at me.

"I'm still confused for what I feel for the guy I like too", she continued, then she bowed at me.

I was really nervous to hear her answer, so I feel lucky to hear that she's not sure for her feelings.

But I still need to make sure that it's not Yoseob, because it really can make me hurt so bad.

"Don't worry Dongwoon-ah, I promise to tell you who is the guy I like", she said and give me a sweet smile.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

Dongwoon went home together with Gayoon. "Dongwoon-ah, she said and smile.

"What is it ?", he asked and smiled back.

"If you have to choose a girl, I would like you to choose Sohyun", she said gladly.

"B-but why ?", "Because I know her secret", she said and Dongwoon look so confused.

"What ?", he said. "Promised me not to tell it to her", "I promised", he said.

Then Gayoon tell everything to Dongwoon, he seems really surprised to heard that Sohyun likes him.

But it also doesn't matter to him, because his heart is still beating for Gayoon.

Chapter 8

The Confession (Dongwoon to Gayoon)

- Dongwoon's View -

Yeah I was really surprised when I heard from Gayoon that Sohyun likes me.

But for me, Gayoon is still the one I like.

IF ever she rejected me, the okay I'll stop loving her, and I still remain as her friend.

"Yeah! I can do it, I made my mind/ I go confess to her tomorrow before class", I said with my determination in myself.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

When Gayoon arrived at their house, she was thinking about Yoseob and Janelle.

She's really confused what his realtionship with Janelle.

She was about to text Yoseob, then suddenly her phone rang and it's a message, message from Yoseob.

"Good Evening ",

sender : Yoseob

"Good Evening! Um, Do want to ask something ?",

sender : Gayoon

"Ah nothing! I just want to greet you. Okay bye, because I think you don't want to text with me",

sender : Yoseob

"Wait! It's not like that. Can I ask you something ?",

sender : Gayoon

"Okay! What is it ?",

sender : Yoseob

"Is you and Janelle have a relationship ? I mean, Do you like her ?",

sender : Gayoon

"No! We're just friend",

sender : Yoseob

- Gayoon's View -

I'm so glad when he text me, especially when he said that he and Janelle don't have a relation.

My heart is beating so fast and I also forgot to text him back, because of my happiness.

Then suddenly I received a phone call from him.

"Yobosaeyo!", I answered the call nervously.

"Hey! Why you didn;t reply all of a sudden ?"

"Mian imnida"

"It's okay! I just forgot to ask you something. So can I ask you ?"

My heart is beating so fast and too nervous to hear what he's going to ask.

"Yeah! What is it ?", I said and my heart continued beating so fast.

"Just like what you ask me, Is you and Dongwoon have a relationship ?", he asked frankly.

"And like what you answered to me, No! We're just friend.

"Okay! Thank you! Bye", he said and hung up the phone.

Then I was surprised that he made a phone call again.

"Oh what is it ? Did you forgot to tell something again ?"

"Yeah! Can I ask you again ?"

"Yeah! Um, what is it ?"

"Um.. Do you like someone ?"

I suddenly stop because I was so shocked.

"Y-yeah! I-I gues, but I'm n-not sure about it. H-how about you ?", I asked nervously.

"Yeah! And I really love that girl", he said frankly. I intended to ask him who's the girl but my phone suddenly shutdown.

- Yoseob's View -

When I text Gayoon, I was glad that she replied me back.

Then she asked me about my relation with Janelle, I was shocked and it's look funny for me.

I text her back saying that we're just friend, then after that I didn't received any text from her, so I decided to call her.

Just like her, I asked her too about her relation with Dongwoon, I feel really happy when she said that they're only friends too.

Then I ask her with courage "Um.. Do you like someone ?", I asked her.

She suddenly stop and said "Y-yeah! I-I gues, but I'm n-not sure about it. H-how about you ?", she explained and ask me too.

I frankly said "Yeah! And I really love that girl".

Looks like she didn't noticed that I'm talking about her "What a stupid girl!", I thought and laugh.

Then suddenly the conversation stop I was thinking If she hung up the call or her phone got shutdown.

Then I received a text essage from her.

"I'm sorry my phone suddenly shutdown. Need to say bye now ^^. So see ya tomorrow",

sender : Gayoon

I just smile and the sleep like a baby.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

It's morning, Dongwoon decided to wait for Gayoon at the Park.

Dongwoon is really determined now to confess his feelings for Gayoon.

A few moments, Gayoon saw Dongwoon waiting for her, "Dongwoon-ah", she shouted and wave her hand, then Dongwoon walk towards her.

- Dongwoon's View -

"Gayoon", I said and she smiled at me. "Good morning ^^", she said with full of joy.

"I have to tell you something", I said. "What is it ?", she asked.

I really feel nervous but I really need to tell it now, so I exile within me.

"I-I l-like you Gayoon", I said the my heart started to beat so fast.

I look at her and I know that she was really shocked, "Ah it's okay If you don't like me", I said and fakely smiled at her.

"I'm really sorry Dongwoon-ah, but for me you're just my friend, a precious friend that I really treasured", she explained and hug me.

I'm really sad to what I heard and it really hurts me. I do really want to cry, but tried not to cry in front of her.

So I just pretend that It was okay to me.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at school, Dongwoon suddenly stop, "What is it ?", Gayoon asked. "Do you like someone ?", he asked but Gayoon did not answer him.

"Is the guy you like Yoseob ?", he asked again, and Gayoon nodded her head.

"I-I guess. When the time he's not around, I kinda feel missing him, then as times goes by, I realized that I'm falling for him".

She explained and went to their classroom and just like Dongwoon , she feels sad to.

Gayoon's feeling also got hurt, because hurting her friends feelings is really bad for her.

When she sat down beside Yoseob, she sighed and remained silent.

- Yoseob's View -

When she sat down beside me, she sighed and remained silent.

I feel worried to see her like that, so I tried to ask her.

"U-um, G-Gayoon, did something happened to you ?", I asked her but she didn't answer me.

"It's okay If you don't want to tell it, but id you need someone to listen to you, I'm here, okay!", I said, then she looked at me.

She tell everything to me and she was really sad about what happened.

I know that she feel bad for herself, "It's okay , It's more good that you tell to him the truth. So don't ever think that you are bad".

I said and I try my best to make her feeling better, but it's no work so I just let her by herself.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

Dongwoon can't stop thinking on what happende and the tears is budding to his eyes.

Sohyun noticed it, and she's really worried, so before she leaved the school, she asked Gayoon.

"Gayoon did you know what happened to Dongwoon ?", she asked.

"Sorry Sohyun *tears starting to fall down* I hurt Dongwoon's feelings, he confess to his love for me, but I rejected him", Gayoon explained.

After hearing what happened Sohyun run and trying to her best to look fro Dongwoon.

Then, when she's on the Park, she saw Dongwoon alone.

She approached to Dongwoon, "It's okay Dongwoon, I know what happened, you can cry on me if you want".

Dongwoon hug Sohyun and cried a lot, Sohyun's tears is also falling down, because seeing Dongwoon crying is really hurting her feelings.

"Don't be mad at Gayoon okay. Because she feel bad too, and she didn't meant to hurt you", she said and Dongwoon continued crying, while Sohyun is trying her best to comfort him.

Chapter 9

I'm Sorry !

Sohyun and Dongwoon go home together, while Gayoon is walking by herself.

When she arrived she already lied at her bed and thinking to what she did.

Yoseob is keep on texting her, but her mind is flying in the absence, so she didn't noticed it

- Yoseob's View -

I keep on texting Gayoon, but she didn't replying me, and I feel really worried, but I don't know what to do.

It's already 9 in the evening but I'm still awake, because I was thinking about her.

So, at that time I decided to go where Gayoon's living.

When I arrived, I saw that the lights on her room is still on.

I knocked at the door, then someone's open it, and it's Gayoon.

"Good Evening", I said and I see her face expression is still not good.

"What are you doing here ? It's already late at night", she said and she looks worried for me.

"Um.. I'm just too worried for you. And I can't sleep so I decided to come here. Can I come in ?", I said and she allowed me to come in.

"Sigh, why you're still sad ? Come on cheer u", I said and when she look at me the tears start to fall down from her eyes.

"Sorry, I can't help myself but to cry. I really don't want to hurt him", she said.

"I know and don't worry I know he'll understand you", I hug her and then I wipe her tears, but it's still falling.

I did everything just to make her feelings good then I didn't felt that I fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

When Yoseob awake, he already saw Gayoon standing in fron of him. He thought that he was dreaming but he suddenly heard a voice.

"Good morning Yoseob", she greeted, and Yoseob finally awake.

"What Am I doing here ?", he said shyly then he remembered everythin.

"Thank You!", Gayoon said to him and he just smile at her.

"I gotta go! Sorry for disturbing you", Yoseob left her and went home to change and to shower, then he went to school.

- Gayoon's View -

When Yoseob is sleeping, I was watching him, and he's really cute. And I feel better now, thanks to Yoseob.

Then I prepared myself, "I need to say sorry to Dongwoon", I whisphered and I went to school.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

When Gayoon arrived at schnool, she saw Dongwoon, and happy talking with Sohyun. Looks like there's nothing bad that happened to him yesterday.

Gayoon went towards Dongwoon, then he look at her and smiled, "Don't pretend that you're fine", she said and tears starting to fall.

"Don't cry Gayoon, it's true that you hurt my feelings. But it's not your fault", he said and hug Gayoon.

"I'm really sorry for hurting your feelings, I didn't meant to do it", she apologized.

"You don't need to say sorry. Because I know and understand you, so stop crying", he said and wipe Gayoon's tears.

She feels happy to heard that Dongwoon is not mad at her or anything so she hug him tightly.

"Hey" Yoseob is watching us at your back", he said and winked "Don't worry okay. We're still friends", he continued, then he whisphered

"Look at your back, Yoseob is watching us and he's getting jealour now". But Gayoon didn't turn back, so Dongwoon make a way.

When Gayoon's turn back, Yoseob smiled at her "Heh? Good morning ", he greeted and walk away.

"I tell you he's watching but you didn't listening", Dongwoon laugh and Gayoon followed then they hug each other with happiness.

- Yoseob's View -

I saw Gayoon beside Dongwoon, they huging each other, and it really makes me jealous, but I also feel happy for Gayoon.

When Gayoon turned back I smiled at her, "Heh! Good morning ", I greeted her and walked away.

When I sat down on my chair, I saw them again, laughing and hugging each other, then she went next to me, "Good morning and Thank you!", she sad and I smiled at her.

"Thank you for what ?",

"Oh come on, I know you know what I'm talking about", "Oh last night ? Heh! It's nothing ", I said then I teased her.

I feel happy to see her smiling and laughing again because it's fit best on her face.

Then I suddenly think 'Is she never felt like falling with me ?', with my courage I decided to asked her, "Are you not falling inlove with me ?", then she stop and looke at me.

"If you want to fall in love with you, then make a way", she says that as an arrogant.

"Oh so you're challenging me huh!", I said, I laugh and she laugh too. So because I feel that she's challenging me, I made my mind "I'll accept the challenge".

Then I already think for the plans, thinking for my first move to make her fall in love with me.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

Gayoon's smile can't erase on her face. She's more fine now and can hang out now again together with Dongwoon.

And now, challenging Yoseob is more exciting for her. She was thinking to what Yoseob will do.

'Actually you didn't need to do anything, because I'm already in love with you. But I just really want to prove if you're the right guy for me' she thought and widely smile.

She also shared what she said to Yoseob to her friends, and they burst into laugh.

Chapter 10

Make Her Fall In Love With Me

FIRST MOVE : Have A Romantic Date

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

It's Friday afternoon, Gayoon and her friends are happy talking with eache other. Then Yoseob suddenly went over towards them.

"Hey , you are challenging me, right ?", he said and Gayoon looked surprised.

"Yeah! Why ? Is there a problem ?", she said, then stand and walk towards Yoseob.

"Then let's meet tomorrow, 6 in the evening at the park, understand ?", he said in front of Gayoon's friend the he leaved.

- Gayoon's View -

I was shocked to what Yoseob said, I don't know what he meant, but I feel excited and really happy.

"Then let's meet tomorrow, 6 in the evening at the park, understand ?", that's what he said and it keeps flashing in my mind.

"He's inviting you for a date. How sweet!", Sohyun is teasing me and keep on laughing.

"That's for sure, haha he's serious to make you fall in love him, be always prepared Gayoon-ah", Dongwoon said, and I just smiled at them.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

Gayoon can't stop thinking about what Yoseob said. It's already 11 in the evening but she's still wake, thinking what she's going to do.

She even can't think what she's going to wearon their date. It's kinda weird for her to can't stop thinking about Yoseob, but she can't stop the feelings of excitement.

At Yoseob's side, he is sleeping like a prince, that seems he didn't planned anything for their date.

When Gayoon fell asleep the time is already 2 in the morning that's why she awake really late.

- Yoseob's View -

I awake early in the morning, just like I'm going to school. I text her too but I didn't receive a reply from her, so I let it.

"Haha, I guess she's preparing now for our date", I thought to myself. Then I prepared myself too, then I suddenly received a message.

"Good morning, sorry for the late reponse",

sender : Gayoon

"Haha, looks like you oversleep, am I right ? Are you excited that you did not sleep ? Haha xD",

sender : Yoseob

"Hey that's not it. Don't teased me okay. Bye, see ya later",

sender : Gayoon

I can't stop laughing when she text me because it's already late in the morning, but I feel happy too.

In the afternoon, it's time to prepare myself, I showered, then I wear a black T-shirt, a checkered short and a white rubber shoes.

I also make my hair look cool, then I just wait at the right time to meet her at the Park.

- Gayoon's View -

Wah! I oversleep, I awake I think it's already 10:00 in the morning. And now, it's already 2 in the afternoon I need to hurry.

I still can't decide what I'm going to wear, "I'll text Sohyun to ask her", I thought but I already change my mind because it's too embarrassing.

Then, I look back at my dress, I think carefully. Then I made my mind, after 2 hours I decided what I'm gonna wear.

'Ah It's a;ready 4:00 p.m, I really need to hurry', I thought to myself and I was panicking.

I take shower, then I wear a colorful T-shirt, a shor and a pink rubber shoes, I curl my hair then tail the half of it.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

Gayoon exactly finished preparing 5:30 p.m she's still have 30 minute to reached the park. She made a haste to leaved their and she text Yoseob.

"Are you at the Park now ?",

sender : Gayoon

"Yeah! Where are you now ?",

sender : Yoseob

"I'm on my way now, sorry if I'm gonna be late",

sender : Gayoon

"It's okay I'll wait for you. Take care",

sender : Yoseob

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

On Gayoon's way she didn't notice Dongwoon and Sohyun following her. And finally she arrived.

- Gayoon's View -

When I arrived at the par, I saw Yoseob sitting on a bench. "Wow! I admit he's is really cool", I whispered.

Then my heart start beating so fast when I saw him walking towards me.

"Hey you're late!", he said, "Are you ready ?", he continued then I nodded my head.

- Yoseob's View -

"She looks beautiful and cool", I said when I saw her standing far from me, she's also looking at me that makes my heart to melt.

Then, I walked towards her, she looks nervous and shy, "Hey you're late", I said, "Are you ready ?", I added and she nodded her head.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

After waiting eache other, Yoseob and Gayoon went to an Amusement Park. When they arrived Gayoon looks really happy.

On their date Dongwoon and Sohyun still following them and Yoseob notice it but he didn't told to Gayoon.

'Is this also a date ?', Sohyun thought and started to pretend that it's also a date and she feel happy.

The first ride that Gayoon and Yoseob sode is the rolloer coaster, they did ride on it even though they're both slightly nervous.

When they're on the ride, they're both shouting, they didn't even notice that they holding each other hand.

When the ride ended, Gayoon still did not noticed her friends, the Yoseob bought a teddy bear for her.

She accepted it with a big smile in her face, that makes Yoseob to feel the same way.

- Yoseob's View -

"Are you ready for my next surprised ?", I asked her and she look confused to what I said.

"But from here you need to close your eyes, is it okay if I put a handkerchief ?", I said then she just nodde her head.

"we're here", I said and I removed the handkerchief.

*FLASH BACK*

Friday morning.

"Junhyung, Janelle, I need your help. Can you help me ?", i asked them.

"Help ? For what ?", Junhyung asked.

"Help me to prepared a romantic date with Gayoon. Can you guys help me ?", I said.

"Whoa! Are you gonna confess to her now ?", they asked.

"No! Just help me please!", I said they nodded their head.

"Thank you", I said then leaved.

They prepared our dinner on a beautiful garden, a table for our dinner, they also put a candle light to lighten our way and there's also a petals.

*END OF FLASH BACK*

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

When Yoseob removed the handkerchief, Gayoon is really amazed and feel so happy.

"How did you do this ? I thought you didn't prepared anything!", she said with a glimpse on her eyes.

"Well, do you like it ?", he asked and smile.

"Yeah! I really like the place is really beautiful. So tell me, how did you do this ?", she asked.

"I need you to fall in love with me, right ? So I need to impressed you", he said, then invited Gayoon to seat and eat with him.

While eating, Dongwoon and Sohyun us watching them in a restaurant close to Gayoon and Yoseob.

"Oh how lucky she is, I hope to have a date like that", she whispered but Dongwoon heard what she said.

"D-do you want a date too ?", he asked nervously and Sohyun nodded her head.

"T-then let's have a date now. Is it okay ? It's not too romantic", he said and Sohyun was so shacked.

"I-it's okay! Don't mind it", she said. The their date started and Sohyun is really happy.

- Yoseob's and Gayoon's View -

YS : "Get ready for the last surprised, just look at the sky okay" I said and Gayoon ust nodded her head.

Then suddenly the fireworks appeared on the sky and I was watching at Gayoon's face.

GY: I was looking at the sky when suddenly a fireworks appeared on the sky and it's forming a word, so I read it.

"G-A-Y-O-O-N! ARE YOU FALLING IN LOVE WITH ME NOW ?", when I read it I was really impressed to what he did.

And my smile can't erased on my face, then I look at Yoseob.

YS : "So tell me, are you falling in love with me now ?", I said.

"I'll tell the answer on next friday, so wait for it okay", she said and continued watching the fireworks.

"Oh by the way, I saw Dongwoon and Sohyun following us", I said and look at her.

"Really ?", that's the only she said, looks like she didn't noticed them.

"How stupid you are. I guess you're too focusing in our date huh", I teased her and laugh.

GY : "Hey how can you say that I'm stupid ?", I said then I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry! I just can't imagine that you didn't noticed them", he apologized.

"Because just like what you said, I'm focusing in our date and enjoying it", I shyly said and when I look at him, I saw him smiling.

"Look over there, I think they forgot following us and falling for each other too", he said, I looked to where he pointing.

Then I was shocked when I saw them dating, but at the same time I feel happy for them especially for Sohyun and myself.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

Their date ended with happiness on their face, and Yoseob accompanied Gayoon to home. While Dongwoon and Sohyun didn't noticed them.

When Yoseob and Gayoon arrived at Gayoon's house, Gayoon surprisingly kissed Yoseob at his cheeks and Yoseob is really shocked and speechless.

"Hey cutie, you face is turning red", she said and try to hide her shyness.

"Of course, because you kissed me, it's your fault", he said.

"It's just a thankful gift", she smiled.

"Oh a gift ? And wait, you should check you face too, because it's getting red too just like a tomato"

"Um *rolled her eyes the smiled at Yoseob* you can teased me now. By the way, thank you for giving me a wonderful day, bye you should go home now", she said.

"Okay and thank you too. I more enjoy the day better than you", he said and winked his eyes.

Then he leaved with happiness in his heart. And Gayoon feel the same way, and both remembering the happenings on their date.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 11

Flashback Of Thier Dates [ GY & SH ]

The weekends is almost done and it's time to go to school. The happenings on that day (saturday) is still flashing back on Gayoon's mind, not only on her but also on Sohyun. Befor going to school Gayoon and Sohyun met at the Park. When they met there, they both have the glimpsed on their eyes.

- Gayoon's View -

"Wait me here Sohyun!", I said. "Where are you going ?", she asked. "I'll go ask Dongwoon if I can sit beside you now", "Why ?", she asked again.

"Because we have to talk too", I said and smiled at her and she look confuse. Then I walked towards Dongwoon.

"Dongwoon-ah", I call him and look at me, then smile "Can I asked you a favor ?", I asked and he just nodded his head. Then I explained to him that I just want to sit beside Sohyun, and he agreed.

After talking to him, I saw Yoseob is coming, I surprisingly met him, I smiled at him and he looks shocked that makes me to laugh.

"Hey! What's up with you ?", he said. "Can you do me a favor ?", I said and smile. "What ?", he said look mad. "Let Dongwoon sit beside you, for only this day", I said.

Then he suddenly remained silent. When I look at him, I feel that he wouldn't agree, so I pleased him.

Thanks God, he finally nodded his head. "Thank you!", I said then I run back to Sohyun.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

Gayoon smiled at Sohyun and she tells that she can sit now beside her. At first Gayoon shared the happenings on her date, and she was happy telling it. Then they both entered the room with a smile. When they come in, Dongwoon and Yoseob is looking at them, thinking what's with them. Then they approached to them and try to asked Gayoon and Sohyun.

- DongSeob's View -

DW : I and Yoseob is really wondering what's with them, so we appraoched to them, "Can you both tell us what's happening ?", I asked then they both stand.

"Oh I forgot to tell something, you guys can't hangout with me and Sohyun, no talk or anything, right Sohyun ?", she said then I just let them.

YS :"Oh I forgot to tell you something, you guys can't hangout with me and Sohyun, no talk or anything, right Sohyun", that's what Gayoon said, and it's really annoying.

"Why ? Are you guys mad at us ?", I asked them because I really don't know what's with them.

"Nope! Don't worry Yoseob, we're not mad with you guys. We just need privacy now", Sohyun said but I'm still not contented on what I heard.

"You guys are really unfair", I said, but Gayoon and Sohyun already pushed us away that makes me more irritated.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

When the first lesson is done, their next teacher is on a leaved so it's vacant time. Yoseob and Dongwoon is no longer restless. They really want to talk with them, and asked them. They're really confused because Gayoon and Sohyun is acting like it's okay with them away. They just watching them, watching them form far is the only thing they can do. Because if they try to interrupt the happiness of the girls, they know that they'll be mad.

- DongSeob's View -

YS : "What do you think they're talking ?", I said while still looking at Gayoon and Sohyun. "I don't have any idea!", he said, then I just remained silent and watching the two girls.

DW : I was thinking what Gayoon and Sohyung talking, then I suddenly remembered the date. "I guess they're talking about the date", I said.

"Date ?", he said, and look like he didn't know it. "But I'm not sure bout it too. Because they're not like that kind of girl", I said and keep on analyzing.

- YoonHyun's View -

GY : "Can I ask you Sohyun ?", I said then she look at me and smiled. "Are you and Dongwoon following us last saturday ? I mean me and Yoseob", I asked then she nodded her head.

"You guys notice us ?", she asked. "Not me, Yoseob. He just tell me", I said and smile.

SH : I didn't noticed that they saw us that day, 'Did they saw us dating ? Waaaah', I thought and remembered my date with Dongwoon.

"Sohyun", she suddenly said, I feel nervous because I feel that she's gonna asked it. "W-What is it ?", I shyly said.

"We saw you and Dongwoon dating", she said and I was right they saw us. I shyly nodded my head and I tell everything to her.

"U-um.. D-Do you think, Dongwoon l-likes me now ?", I asked her and she remained silent.

GY : "U-um.. D-Do you think, Dongwoon l-likes me now ?", she asked me, I remained silent because I don't know what to answer.

Then I suddenly said, "U-um.. I'm not really sure about it too. But I think he is, may be he's just pretending that you're only his friend", I said.

"And may be, he's just too confused for what he feels for you", I added the I hugged her. At the back, I saw Dongwoon and Yoseob.

They're watching us at their chair, then I laugh.

SH : I was surprised when Gayoon suddenly laughed, "Hey! What's so funny ?", I said because I thought she's laughing at me.

"Look at the back, but make sure that they'll not noticed you", she said, so I look at the back. I saw Yoseob and Dongwoon watching us really serious.

"Gayoon-ah! I guess they're getting mad now", I said and I can't control myself to laugh.

GY : "Gayoon-ah! I guess they're getting mad now", she said and laugh. "I-I guess so, but it's okay. I like the happenings", I said while laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

It's almost time to go home, Dongwoon can't imagine that Gayoon and Sohyun really ignored them for the whole day.

While for Yoseob it's just nothing, but he feels the same, they both feel mad and don't know what to do.

- DongSeob's View -

YS : "What will I do now ?", Dongwoon suddenly said while packing his things. "Let's just let them, and talk to them tomorrow", I said.

"I guess you're right that they're talking about the date we did last saturday", I continued and Dongwoon look surprised to what I said.

"W-We ?", he nervously said. "Yes we", I said and laugh. "Are you wondering why I know that Sohyun and you are dating ?", I said and burst into laugh.

I saw Dongwoon's face is turning red, I saw Gayoon and Sohyun looked at us. I guess they heard me laughing.

DW : Yoseob is keep on laughing that cause for Gayoon and Sohyun to look at us. "We're not dating, we're just following you and Gayoon", I said shyly.

"Yeah I know", he said and still laughing and I was shocked that he noticed us.

"But when I saw you and Sohyun at the restaurant, I didn't saw you looking at us", he continued.

"Do you like her ? Want me to help you ?", he suddenly asked me, and I stop then think about what he said.

YS : "Do you like her ? Want me to help you ?", I asked him, but he suddenly stop, "It's okay if you don't want", I said and stand up.

"Yeah! I guess I need you help. I want to know what I feel for her too", he said and I widely smile then I promised to him that I'll help him.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

When the class is already done, Gayoon and Sohyun went hme together. The nest day, Yoseob wait Gayoon at the park.

"Hey , good morning. We need to talk", he said. "About what ?", she said. "It's about you two friend", he said and Gayoon looked at himm

"What about them ?", she asked and looked worried. "Don't worry, nothing's bad that happened to them", he said.

"Dongwoon asked me to help him to find out his feelings for Sohyun. So I need your help, especially your friend Sohyun", he continued.

It sounds good for Gayoon so she nodded her head and they talk about their plans, they also tell it to Sohyun, but they didn't tell the reason. They also asked a favor from Junhyung, and he agreed. So the staff is complete now, and the mission will start on Wednesday.

Chapter 12

Dongwoon's True Feelings for Sohyun

It's already Wednesday, time for Sohyun to ignore Dongwoon and sit beside Junhyung. Before going to school, they first meet at the Park, Sohyun is still thinking why she needs to ignore Dongwoon.

"Gayoon-ah! Yoseob! Can you guys tell the reason now ?", she said. "Sorry Sohyun-ah, I know what you'll going to do is really hard, but I promise to tell you the reason at the right time", Gayoon said.

She hugged Sohyun and they walked together to go to school. At Dongwoon's side , he already reached the school, and he saw Janelle sitting next to his chair.

- Dongwoon's View -

When I reached our room, I was surprised when I saw Janelle sitting next ti my chair, so I walked towards to her.

"Ahem! Excuse me", I said, she just looked at me and smiled. "Why are you sitting there ?", I asked.

"Actually, nothing, I just want to seat here from now on", she said and I seat next to her.

I just let her because I know that if Sohyun come she will leaved there.

Then I saw Gayoon, Sohyun and other is coming, "Good morning Sohyun and Gayoon", I said.

"Good morning", they greeted me back except Sohyun, she didn't even look at me.

I was shocked to what she done, then I saw her together with Junhyung, she also followed where Junhyung is sitting.

She sat beside Junhyung and I was wondering why.

- Sohyun's View -

I saw Dongwoon sitting at his chair, then he slowly smile when he saw us. "Good morning Sohyun and Gayoon", he greeted us.

"Good morning", they greeted him back except me. Then I just followed Junhyung and sat beside him.

It's really hard for me to ignore him, but I feel that I need too.

Because I feel that Gayoon and her friends has a good reason to asked me this favor.

So I just let it and so what they want, "Don't worry, It'll end very soon", Junhyung said, so I smiled at him.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

That day had passed like there's nothing that happened. Gayoon and Yoseob were so glad that Sohyun did her best. Gayoon know that it's really hard for heard and she feel sorry for Sohyun. But she promised to herself that the ending of that planned is happy.

- Gayoon's View -

"Hey Arrogant", I said. "Oh it's the first time I heard that cute name", he said and laugh.

"Hey be serious. Do you think this plan will work ?", I said and I feel sad.

"Don't worry and don't be sad. Junhyung can handle this, and I'll make sure that it will be successful", he said and gave me a cute smile.

So there's a confident within me now. I went home together with Yoseob, and I also saw Sohyung together with Junhyung.

'I guess Yoseob is right', I thought to myself and I just let them.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

The first day is already done. And on the next day, Junhyung and Sohyun becomes more close, that makes Dongwoon feelings got hurt. He's always trying to not look at them, but his eyes keep on looking to them. And he feels really jealous.

- Dongwoon's View -

I saw Sohyun and Junhyung really close. I tried my best not to look at them, but I can;t control my eyes, it keeps on looking at them. Sohyun is really happy together with Junhyung, she's always happy and Junhyung makes her to laugh too. I just suddenly wondered that I didn't remembered anything that I makes her happy. I guess I always makes for her is to hurt her feelings, but still on beside me.

'Is Junhyung courting Sohyun now ?', I thought to myself and I feel sad about it.

Then I suddenly heard a voice "Sohyun", I said, I look who it is, but I was wrong because it's Gayoon.

"Are you okay Dongwoon ?", she asked me. "Not really", I asked and leaved her.

- Sohyun's View -

I was glad that Junhyung is always there for me, so I have somehow forgotten that I was avoiding Dongwoon. He is kind, but sometimes kinda annoying too but funny and sweet. Then I suddenly saw Dongwoon, he look really sad and depressed. I was wondering why, I want to asked him but I can't.

"Are you worried about him ?", Junhyung asked me but I didn't answer him.

Then I suddenly saw him approaching to Dongwoon, I don't what he said to him that makes him to look at me. He smiled at me, but I just ignored him and I really feel sorry for what I did.

Then Junhyung came back, "Don't worry to him, he's fine", he said that makes me feel a little better. I thanked him for doing it to me and I hugged him.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

This week is already done, it's been 3 days since Sohyun tried to ignore Dongwoon. And Dongwoon also pretending that it was nothing to him, but deep inside his feelings is getting hurt. Since it was weekend, Dongwoon decided to go to mall by himself, so he can think clearly. But when he was in the mall, he saw Gayoon and other is there too. He decided to watched them from far. It looks like a double date, but it's not because it's just all coincident.

- Dongwoon's View -

When I was at the mall I suddenly saw Gayoon and other there, so I decided to watched them from far.

'Is this a coincident ?', I thought to myself, and looking at them makes my heart break into pieces.

I feel jealous when I saw Junhyung hold Sohyun's hand and they're really sweet, while Gayoon and Yoseob is just nothing.

"Why it hurts me like this ? It's more hurting me than the day Gayoon rejected me", I said and I just walked around.

Then I suddenly someone greeted me, when I looked who it is, I was shocked because its Gayoon.

"Join us Dongwoon", Sohyun suddenly speak, I feel happy when she invited me, but too sad because she's still ignoring me.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

"Sohyun-ah! You surprised me. Why did you invite him ?", Junhyung whispered.

"Nothing! I just want to.", she said and looked at Junhyung.

Junhyung just let her and put her hands on Sohyun's shoulder.

Dongwoon see it, while Yoseob and Gayoon is just watching what will happen, then Dongwoon approached to Yoseob.

"Gayoon-ah! I need o borrow Yoseob, so excused us for a minute", he said and they away a little.

"Tell me, is Junhyung courting Sohyun ?", he asked frankly. "Well I'm not sure about it. Why don't you asked them ?", Yoseob replied.

"But I can't because Sohyun is avoiding me. That's why I'm asking you", he sadly said.

"Sorry, but I really don't know. Oh by the way why are you asking ?", Yoseob asked him, but he didn't speak.

"Did you already find out your true feelings for her ?", Yoseob asked him again, but he keep on silenced.

"If you already find out, you should tell it to her now. Or else she'll be Junhyung's girlfriend", he continued and leaved Dongwoon.

- Gayoon's View -

I was wondering what they talk about, when I saw Yoseob is coming back, I asked him.

"What did he said ?", I said. "He's asking me If Junhyung is courting Sohyun ?", Yoseob said.

"And what did you said ?",

"I said I don't know. And I also said that If he already find out his true feelings, he should tell it to Sohyun now or else she'll be Junhyung's girlfriend", he explained.

I feel glad, glad because it seems that Dongwoon is starting realizing now his feelings for Sohyun.

We only need to do now is prepared anything for them, for the time that he'll confess his feelings for Sohyun.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

The weekend will be end now. It's now Sunday in the evening. For Dongwoon, his day is really full of sadness. It's already late in the night, and he's still awake. Thinking on what Yoseob said is always flashing back to him. And also trying to think a way, to easily find out his feelings for Sohyun.

- Dongwoon's View -

What Yoseob is always flashing back on my mind, and it make me feel irritate.

'I don't want Sohyun to be Junhyung's girlfriend', I thought to myself.

"Do I like Sohyun now ? Waaaah! Why ? Why ? Why I don't know how I feel for her ?",

"I want to find out how I feel for her. Is she really a friend for me ? Then why I feel jealous ?",

"Jealous every time she's beside Junhyung. Dammit !", I said.

While I was keep on thinking about it, I suddenly received a text message from Junhyung.

"Dongwoon, Do you like Sohyun ? If not, I'm going to confess my feelings for her this coming friday"

sender : Junhyung

I feel confused to what will I do now. I really don't want Sohyun to be his girlfriend, but what should I do. I do really need to find out my feeling for her before friday. I don't want to lose her, I don't want to see her happy with someone, because it really hurts me. I guess I do really like her, but I still need to make sure about it because I don't want to hurt her feelings.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

It's already Monday, Dongwoon is just making sure his feelings for Sohyun, and keep on thinking what he's going to do. Every time he saw Sohyun happy with Junhyung he really feels the hurt, that he want to pulled away Sohyun. But too bad, he's still don't have the courage to do it. As day had passed, Friday is also coming, Dongwoon don't have much time to think or to make sure his feelings. He need to hurry and tell to Sohyun his feelings or else Junhyung will gonna stole Sohyun from him.

Chapter 13

Dongwoon's True Feelings *CONFESSION*

Day had passed , it is now Friday, Junhyung is going to confess his feelings now for Sohyun.

Dongwoon need to hurry and tell to Sohyun his true feelings.

While Dongwoon is waiting for the right time, Junhyung already told to Gayoon and Yoseob what his trying to do.

So they prepared a thing for Dongwoon and Sohyun.

- Sohyun's View -

"Sohyun-ah! We need to talk later at the Park, okay", Junhyung shout and I guess Dongwoon heard him.

I just nodded at him, I was about to asked him why, but he already leaved.

Then a few seconds, Dongwoon approached at me, "Sohyung-ah!", he said.

"Why ?" I confusedly asked, and he surprisingly hugged me, "I have to tell you something", he said.

After saying that, he already leaved, I just wondering what is it.

He didn't even mention when we need to talk, so I guess I just need to wait, then I remained silent.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

When Dongwoon approached to Sohyun, they didn't know that Gayoon, Yoseob and Junhyung is secretly watching them.

After class, Gayoon and other prepared a romantic date for Dongwoon and Sohyun but it's only in the Park.

But because Junhyung is the one who invited her, she will think that Junhyung is the one who made it.

The class is almost done, and it's time for Sohyun to meet Junhyung at the Park.

- Sohyun's View -

I was surprised to what I saw at the Park, it's like a romantic date and I saw Junhyung is waiting there.

"What's this ?", I asked him, he first let me sit, "It's my surprised", he said and winked at me.

"Wait for me here. I forgot something okay", he continued then leaved and I wait for him.

A few minutes had passed, I saw someone is walking towards to me, I thought it is Junhyung.

While he's approaching to me, I was shocked, because it's not Junhyung, it's Dongwoon.

"W-What are you doing here ?", we unite, then the silent remained.

*FLASH BACK*

"Dongwoon! CAn you do me a favor ?", Gayoon said.

"Yeah!", he replied. "I'm in the Park later, can you go there ?", Gayoon asked him.

"But... *Sohyun and Junhyung is there* why ?", he said.

"I just want to talk with you", Gayoon replied.

"Talk about ?", he confusedly asked. "About you and Sohyun", Gayoon said and Dongwoon just nodded his head.

*END OF FLASH BACK*

- Dongwoon's View -

When I arrived at the PArk, I saw someone sitting on a bench, I thought it is Gayoon, so I approached towards her.

I feel shocked and nervous when I realized that it's Sohyun.

"W-What are you doing here ?", we unite, and the silent remained, then I interrupt the silent.

"U-um.. Sohyun-ah! C-Can I a-ask you ?", I said nervously, then she look at me and shyly nodded her head.

"is J-Junhyung already c-confess to you ?", I asked, and she look surprised to what I said.

"W-What are you talking about ?", she asked me but I didn't answer her.

"Sohyun I need to tell you something", I said, then I come close to her and I hold her hands.

"I'm not really sure for what I feel for you, but seeing you together with Junhyung is really hurts",

I said and I saw the tears is budding in her eyes.

"Please don't be Junhyung's girlfriend. Give me more time to find out my true feelings for you", I stop a little to have courage in myself.

"I just want to make sure that I really like you, because I don't want to hurt your feelings", I continued.

She stand, look ate me then hugged me, "Don't worry, It's impossible for us to have a relation", she said.

"And because the person I love is now here in front of me", she said then she look at me.

Then the tears suddenly falls down on her eyes, I wipe it and hugged her tightly.

Then I accompanied her to home.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

The whole week is really full of sadness and jealous for Dongwoon, but now he feels really happy.

Dongwoon smile can't erased on his faced, and what Sohyun said is always flashing back on his mind.

At Sohyun's side, it's only the same as Dongwoon, she is excited to shared what happened to her to Gayoon.

On the next day...

*FLASH BACK*

At the Park, Junhyung leaved Sohyun and Dongwoon suddenly come.

Sohyun and Dongwoon start the confession, while confessing to each other, Gayoon Yoseob and Junhyung is watching them.

"I'm so glad and happy for for Sohyun. Do you think Dongwoon is confessing now ?", Gayoon said.

"That's for sure", they unite and keep on watching.

*END OF FLASH BACK*

- Sohyun's View -

"Wah!You mean, you guys saw everything ?", I said while blushing.

"Yup!", they unite and laugh at me but congratulate me at the same time.

Then I suddenly saw Dongwoon is coming and my face turned red.

"Hi !", he greeted us with a glimpsed on his eyes, then they start on teasing us.

"You two! We have to tell something. Sorry for doing this without a permission", Gayoon said.

I guess I know what she's talking about, but I still don't know the reason.

*FLASH BACK*

"Sohyun-ah, we need your help", Gayoon said. "What is it ?", Sohyun asked her.

"Can you sat beside Junhyung from now on", Gayoon pleased her.

"And can you pleased ignore Dongwoon too", she continued. "But why ?", she asked.

Gayoon did not answer her, so Sohyun is no choice but to do it.

In the time that Junhyung text Dongwoon, it is also part of their plans..

"Junhyung, you should text Dongwoon now, tell him that you'll confess your love for Sohyun now", yoseob said.

And because Junhyung is part of the plan, he text Dongwoon.

At the park, Gayoon and Yoseob is the one who prepared all things there, and Gayoon is the on who tell to Dongwoon to go there.

And when Junhyung leaved Sohyun, it's also part of the plan. All happenings is our planned.

*END OF FLASH BACK*

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

"Why did you guys do that stupid plan ?", Dongwoon asked.

"Wah! I thought all happenings is true, you guys makes me hurt", he continued.

"What did you say ? Stupid ? You should thanks us, because you find out that you like Sohyun", Junhyung said.

"And were just trying to help you", Yoseob speak. "What kind of help is that ?", he asked again.

"Just like what I said, we're just helping you to find out your own feelings for Sohyun", Junhyung said and walked towards Sohyun.

"But why do you need to make a distance between us ?", he keep on asking while Sohyun is just silent.

"Because we think that it is more easier way", Yoseob said while Junhyun stopped next to Sohyun.

"And because It's my first time to see a guy who really got jealous because of me, and it's funny", Junhyung said.

"Hey Sohyun-ah, why are you so speechless ?", Gayoon asked Sohyun then Junhyun start to hold Sohyun's hands.

"Hey don't touch her hands", Songwoon suddenly said and he look mad at Junhyung that make everyone to laugh.

"Sohyun-ah, I guess you should need to choose now between Dongwoon and Junhyung", Yoseob is teasing Sohyun.

"Why ? I don't need to do that, because it's already obvious who will I choose", she said and blushed.

Then Junhyung and Yoseob pushed Dongwoon beside Sohyun, and their face both turned red.

After talking about the happenings, they all go home home together.

Chapter 14

Yoseob's Rival ?

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

Dongwoon and Sohyun relationship is fine now, but Dongwoon is still making sure his feelings for Sohyun.

While Gayoon and Yoseob is still the same, Yoseob is still trying her best to make Gayoon fall in love with him.

And Gayoon is still pretending that it's still not enough, but deep inside she is crazy in love with Yoseob.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

It is now vacation but only for 2 weeks, so no class, meaning they're free.

But because they're a group of friends now, there are times that they are with each other.

One time, when they were walking, Gayoon struck a guy, "Sorry", she said.

When she look up, she saw a tall guy, "Wow!", she whispered, "I'm sorry", she apologized for the second time.

"It's okay", he said and winked at her. When Yoseob and other come, the guy already leaved.

- Gayoon's View -

I have struck a guy, when I look up I saw a tall guy, "Wow!", I whispered because he's so hot.

"I'm sorry", I apologized to him. "It's okay", he said and winked at me.

Then he leaved when Yoseob and other is coming. I feel a love at first sight that time.

But when I saw Yoseob is coming, it's strange that my heart beat really fast.

"Whoa! What kind look is that ? You're falling in love with me now, right ?", he said and put his hands on my shoulder.

I admit thet I love him, but I still want to challenge him how long he can wait for me.

"Yeah in you dream", I said it instead of what I really feel for him.

He just winked at me, and walk me home.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

Since it was vacation, Yoseob still did everything he can to accomplish his promise to make Gayoon fall in love with him.

But there's nothing special on what he's doing, he's just always visiting Gayoon and giving her a present, that's all.

- Yoseob's View -

"Hello , I'm here again", I said and she allowed me to come in.

When I was at their house, it was afternoon, "Hey Arrogant, I'll cook for you so stay there", she said.

I feel happy because it's my first time to taste the food she'll cook.

I was sitting at the sofa that time, trying to watched her while cooking.

"Wow! Smells good", I whispered, then she suddenly shout, " Arrogant, come here and taste my kimchi", she said.

I come to where she is, and I taste it, "Not bad. As you persevere", I joke and she pinched my cheeks.

Actually, her cook is really taste good, then we eat together while laughing.

I just spent some time away as I finished.

- Gayoon's View -

I was surprised when Yoseob cam, but why do I need to be surprised "I guess it's part of his life now", I whispered.

Then I let him to come, after that I cook a kimchi for both of us, "Hey Arrogant come here, and taste my kimchi", I called him.

"Not bad. As you persevere", he joke and I pinched his cheeks.

He just spent some time away as he finished and I feel happy that time.

Then I suddenly received a text message from him.

"Thank you for the food. It is really taste good, see ya tomorrow at school and make a lunch for us ;)",

sender : Yoseob

Instead of replying his message, I just look at the window, then I saw Yoseob.

He smiled at me, then he waves his hand as a goodbye, and I do the same.

"I'll promise to make a luch for us", I smile and then I waved again at him.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

The last day of Yoseob and Gayoon vacation is really good. It is now 8 in the evening and Gayoon and Yoseob still messaging to each other.

Then at 9 in the evening they both sleep with a smile in their face.

They are too excited for the opening of the school. *SLEEPING zZzZzZzZzZz*

It is now Monday, time to wake up and prepared for the opening of school.

Gayoon awake early in the morning the she greeted Yoseob and others in giving a text message.

After preparing all things Gayoon is ready for school.

- Yoseob's View -

I awake early in the morning, I receive a text message from Gayoon when I was about to go.

Before I go to school, I decided to wait others on the Park, but they're all already there and waiting.

"Good Morning guys", I greeted them and they greeted me back.

"Are you guys waiting for Gayoon ?", I asked and they nodded their head.

A few moments, I saw Gayoon walking towards us, "She's really beautiful", I whispered.

I guess they still heard what I said because they all look at me.

"Good Morning guys", she greeted us and we do the same. Then Sohyun pushed me towards Gayoon.

It makes me to feel nervous and Gayoon's face is blushing, then they laugh at us.

After waiting each other we walk along to our school.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at their room, they already sat at their chairs.

Then a few seconds, the teacher come, "Good Morning everyone", the teacher greeted them and they greeted him back.

"We have a new transfer student, so welcome them, okay", he said.

"Come in and ", he continued and the students start murmuring.

Gayoon look shocked when she saw Doojoon, because he is the boy that she struck.

Then the murmuring stopped, Hyuna and Doojoon introduced themselves.

The teacher let Doojoon sit behind Gayoon because it's available and Hyuna sit next to Junhyung.

- Gayoon's View -

When he was walking onto his seat, he was looking at me. Then he stop in front of me.

"Hi !", he said. "Hello !", I said, then he continued walking and sat behind me.

"Do you know him ?", Yoseob asked me, "Nope! But I saw him when we were walking", I said.

"Then why are you blushing ? Do you like him ?", he asked and I think he is jealous.

"No! That's not true. Are you jealous ?", I said but he didn't answer me, so I guess I am right.

- Yoseob's View -

That Doojoon, he is walking onto his seat, I saw him looking at Gayoon, and he also stopped in front of Gayoon.

"Hi !", he greeted Gayoon. "Hello !", she replied. I don't know how I feel but it's kinda annoying.

"Do you know him ?", I asked her. "Nope! But I saw him when we were walking", she replied.

"Then why are you blushing ? Do you like him ?", I asked her again.

"No! That's not true. Are you jealous ?", she asked me but I just ignore her.

'Of course I am', I thought to myself then my day start to be getting bad.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

The half of the class is already done, it is now lunch time, Yoseob went to canteen just to eat.

After eating his lunch, he went back to the room and he saw Gayoon and Doojoon.

They look really close for a very short time they were talking and it makes him more to feel jealous.

Then he went back to where he was sitting.

- Gayoon's View -

When Yoseob left without telling to me, Doojoon suddenly talk to me.

"Hello! I'm Doojoon, Yoon Doojoon", he said and smile at me.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Gayoon, Heo Gayoon", I said.

We shake hands and we talk many things about ourselves that make us to be close.

After that, I noticed Yoseob silently sat beside me. "Hello! I'm Doojoon", he said.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Yoseob", he said without looking at Doojoon, so I just let him.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

It's now afternoon class, but Yoseob remained silent, he didn't even look at Gayoon.

Then the class is already done, Gayoon noticed Yoseob like that, she feel worried and wondering what his problem.

She intend to asked Yoseob, but when she was about to speak, Yoseob already left her.

- Yoseob's View -

I feel really jealous that time so I just remained silent until the class end.

Then I leaved Gayoon without saying or anything. "Are you going home without waiting for Gayoon ?", Junhyung asked.

"Yeah! Leta's go", I said then we leaved. I first secretly looked at her.

I saw a sadness on her face, but I guess it's not because of me, so I just let it and go home.

- Gayoon's View -

"Gayoon-ah! Why Yoseob did not walk you home ?", Dongwoon asked me.

"I don't know too", I sadly said. "Don't worry may be he's in a hurry", Sohyun said and I guess she was right.

When I arrived at my house, I checked my phone and Yoseob had a message.

"Sorry for not walking you home, take care",

sender : Yoseob

"It's okay. Do you have a problem ?",

sender : Gayoon

I asked him by sending a message but he didn't reply, but it's still okay to me because he say sorry to me.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

As day had passed Gayoon and Dojjon became more close than before.

And because of that closeness, sometimes Gayoon did not noticed that she was avoiding Yoseob.

Doojoon is also falling in love with her on that time and Yoseob noticed it.

Because of the happenings, Yoseob's mood changed every hours come.

Doojoon and Hyuna became parts of their group of friends too, so it is also one of the reason.

But even though Yoseob is like that, he is still not giving up Gayoon because he's still not know Gayoon's feelings for him.

But he promised to himself, that if Gayoon said to him to stop, then that's the time he will give up Gayoon.

Chapter 15

Yoseob is Getting Mad

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

It is now weekend, in that time Gayoon and Yoseob is on the Park.

They are happy talking to each other whil waiting for the others.

Now, they have picnic plan together with Dongwoon, Sohyun and Junhyung.

But when Yoseob saw them coming, his mood had changed because he saw Doojoon.

"Why they are here ?", he asked Gayoon. "Who ?", she asked. "Doojoon and Hyuna", he said.

"Oh I forgot to tell that Dongwoon and Sohyun invited them too", Gayoon said.

And Yoseob just let it, then they start to go to their destination.

- Yoseob's View -

When we arrived at the Yeouido Park the three girls is preparing all things for the picnic.

After preparing, I sat beside Gayoon, then Doojoon sat next her too.

It was okay for me, but seeing their sweetness with each other is really irritable.

'Why do I need to be here ? I can go home anytime I want', I thought and took a deep breath.

I remained silent and watching everyone with their partners, and I feel that I'm just nothing.

"Hey Arrogant, why are you so quiet ?", Gayoon asked me.

"Nothing", I said and that time I make a way to make Gayoon attention be mine.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

Gayoon attention is now on Yoseob, they're not really sweet as Doojoon, but being with Yoseob is more happier for her.

They're all happy at their picnic, the suddenly, Doojoon pulled Gayoon from Yoseob.

It was 2:00 P.M in the afternoon and their time to go home is 5:00 KST.

When Doojoon pulled Gayoon, Yoseob become mad because it looks like Gayoon forgot about him.

Then Yoseob stand and start to walk, "Yoseob where are you going ?", Junhyung asked him.

"I'm going home now. You guys don't need me here, just enjoy the few hours left", he said.

"Wait! You can't go home without us", Gayoon said and hold Yoseob's hand.

Yoseob put away Gayoon's hand and continued walking, and all of them is shocked to what he did.

When Gayoon was about to run towards Yoseob, Doojoon hold her hand to stopped her.

- Gayoon's View -

I was happy together with Doojoon, feels like I forgot something.

"Yoseob where are you going ?", I suddenly heard Junhyung's shout, then I remembered Yoseob.

"I'm going home now. You guys don't need me here, just enjoy the few hours left", he said.

"Wait! You can't go without us", I said, then I hold his hand.

I feel shocked when he suddenly put away his hands on my hands and he continued walking.

I intend to run towards him, but Doojoon stopped me. I'm sad that time he leaved,

but I forgot it for a few hours because of Doojoon who makes me to smile.

"Thank you Doojoon", I said. "Thank you for what ?", he asked me.

"Thank you for making this day good even though Yoseob left us", I said.

I was surprised when he hugged me, but because he is my friend I hugged him back.

So the day still end with happiness, but because Yoseob left us, I still feel sad.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

When they went home, Gayoon already went to her bed and lied there.

She was remembering the happy moments on their picnic, only happy moments then fell asleep without thinking about Yoseob.

It is now Sunday, Gayoon stay at her house, when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

She tought it was Yoseob, she opened the door with a beautiful smile.

But when she opened it she was disappointed because it's Dongwoon and other.

- Yoseob's View -

I feel bored, so I decided to walk along with Junhyung and he agreed.

We were sitting on a bench when we suddenly saw Gayoon with Doojoon and other.

"Hello guys !", Junhyung greeted them, and walk toward them.

I was about to tell to him not to call them, but it's too late.

"You are fool", I said before they walk towards me, I already stand up to where I was sitting.

I walk away without saying to them anything, "Junhyung, I gotta go, see you at the dorm", I said while walking.

- Gayoon's View -

"Hello guys !", I suddenly heard someone and it was Junhyung who greeted us and he walked towards us.

Then I saw Yoseob sitting on a bench, when we were about to go were he was sitting, he suddenly stand.

"Junhyung, I gotta go, see you at the dorm", he said while walking without looking at us.

"What's his problem Junhyung ?", I asked Junhyung because I really don't know why.

"I don't know too, he didn't mention anything", he said, so I just let it.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

When they stopped at the Park, Yoseob really not went home, he just hide from somewhere to watched them.

While he was watching, he saw Doojoon that always at Gayoon's side and she looks really happy.

"I guess it's okay for them even though I will not joined to them", Yoseob said and feel really sad.

Then he feel mad and jealous when he saw Doojoon holds Gayoon hands.

"And I guess they have a relation now, so I guess I need to stop now too", he madly said, he just let them and went home.

On the next day, Yoseob only talk to Gayoon if she talk to him, but he didn't trying to ignored Gayoon.

But one time, before going home, he saw Doojoon kissing Gayoon on her cheeks that makes him more mad.

An caused for him to realized that he really needs to give up Gayoon.

He went where Gayoon and Doojoon is standing, "Congrats Doojoon take care her", he suddenly said.

Gayoon feel shocked and shy, "Eh? You see us? It's only a friendly kiss", she explained.

"You don't need to explain to me. You're not my girlfriend at all, and I'm not your boyfriend", he said and leaved them.

- Gayoon's View -

"Eh ? You see us ? It's only a friendly kiss", I expalined to him.

"You don't need to explain to me. You're not my girlfriend at all, and I'm not your boyfriend", he said and leaved.

Yeah! What he said is true I admit it, but it really hurt me, that make my tears to fall down.

"Sorry for what I've done", Doojoon said and wipe my tears, then he smile at me.

"No it's okay, it's not your fault I do not blame you", I said then I followed Yoseob.

"Hey Arrogant", I shout but he didn't look back, so I run towards him to stopped him.

"What's your problem ?", I said. "I don't have a problem, look I'm smiling", he said.

Then he run really fast, and I know he's just pretending, but I don't know what to do.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

When Gayoon wne't back to their room, Doojoon already left their room, so she went home alone.

At Doojoon side, he wait Yoseob at the Park because he want to talk with him.

- Yoseob's View -

I saw Doojoon waiting for someone, so I walked towards him.

"Where's Gayoon ?", I asked him. "I left her alone", he said and I feel mad for what he did.

"You know that I like her right ?", he asked me. "Yup! Why ?", I asked.

Then he suddenly punched me, "What with you ?", I said while sitting on the ground.

"That's my punished for what you did", he said. "And if you giving up Gayoon, I'll make sure to pick her from you", he continued.

Then when he was walking, I saw someone met him happily, and it was Gayoon.

I feel really jealous that time, and I feel that my heart is breaking into pieces.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

When Yoseob went home, he received a lot of message from Gayoon, but he did not read it because he already deleted it.

Day had passed, and more happy things about Doojoon and Gayoon is happening that makes Yoseob feelings give up her.

Chapter 16

Goodbye ?

Is it goodbye ? Yoseob di8d not attend at the school now, it is now Wednesday and no one's know why.

Junhyung didn't even know the reason and the class just ended like nothings happened.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

It is now Thursday, "I have announcement, so listen carefully", the teacher said and the student start murmuring.

"Okay silent, Yoseob is not going to attend in this school for now on brcause he's going to imigrate in Japan" he said.

"And on Saturday is his flight", he continued then he started the class.

Everyone is surprised and feel sad to what they heard especially Gayoon.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

It is now Friday, everyone is surprised when Yoseob went to their school to make a last memories with them.

When Gayoon reached the room, everyone is talking about Yoseob that makes her feel happy.

"Where is he ?", Gayoon asked her classmates, "At our yeacher room", someone speak and she immediately run.

- Gayoon's View -

I exactly saw Yoseob coming out from teachers room, "Hey Arrogant", I shouted, he look at me and nothing more.

"Stop! What's your problem ?", I asked but he didn't speak anything and continued walking.

I hold his hands and I pulled him outside the school to talk.

"Why are you doing this to me ?", I asked madly.

"What ? What are you talking about ?", he asked like an innocent.

"Why are you always ignoring me ? What's with you ?"

"Why don't you asked yourself ?",

"I didn't do anything bad with you", I said

"Yeah! You don't know what you have done because because you don't care about me", he said sadly.

"By the way, I just want to say that I'm giving you up now, I'm letting you free", he continued and start walking.

Then, the silent suddenly remained for a moment, but Gayoon interruped it.

"I HATE YOU YANG YOSEOB", I said and my tears fall down.

"Yeah I know, that's why I'm giving you up now", he said and smile.

'Wah! You are really stupid. You know that I HATE YOU but why don't you know that I LIKE YOU', I thought.

"Then tell me the reason why you have to give up me ?", I said.

"Because seeing you happy with Doojoon really hurt my feelings.

And it more hurt me everytime you make me feel that I'm just nothing for you even though I'm in front of you", he said then hugged me.

"But don't worry it's not really the reason why I need to go in Japan", he said and he wipe my tears.

"You are free now Hoe Gayoon", his final said and walk aways.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

When Yoseob left Gayoon he feels sorry for Gayoon, because he didn't really want to give up Gayoon.

He just do it because he feels that he need too, because of happenings.

Deep inside of him, he is crying, crying for letting go Gayoon to be with someone.

He will be there on Japan for only 6 months, he told it to their teacher.

But he also said not to annouced it with his classmates.

- Yoseob's View -

"I HATE YOU YANG YOSEOB", she said it again for the second time, I laugh at myself when I remembered it.

"I guess she really hate me, so I don't have any regrets to what I did", I said.

I can't sleep this day, until Saturday come, and it's time for me to go in Japan.

- Gayoon's View -

"It's Saturday now, I want to see Yoseob for the last time, but I guess he don't want to see me", I said.

Then I suddenly I received a phone call from Junhyung.

"Gayoon-ah! Where are you ?", he asked.

"I'm here in our house, why ?", I said.

"Don't you remember ? Today is Yoseob's flight",

*someone's voice* Junhyung, Yoseob is here now let's go.

"Gayoon-ah! Gayoon-ah!", he said then suddenly hung up.

I don't know what to say that time, and I know I still have time to go there, but I really can't.

I can't go there because of what happened, "DAMMIT! I REALLY HATE YOU YANG YOSEOB", I said.

Then my tears start to flow again, then I received a text message.

"Good bye Hoe Gayoon, I will miss you ^^ and sorry for everything I've done to you.

I hope you'll meet the guy that will love you, and I wish it's Doojoon - Yoseob",

sender : Junhyung

When I opened it, I thought it's from Junhyung because he used Junhyung's number.

My tears continued flowing when I read his name on the last part of text.

"You are really stupid YANG YOSEOB, I promise to wait you", I thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

Now, Yoseob is not with them, they go together in school without him.

But they are still the same, except for Gayoon that still feel lonely.

- Doojoon's View -

I saw Gayoon-ah looked really depresed and I guess it's because of Yoseob.

"Gayoon-ah~ Why you're not on the airport last saturday ?", I asked her.

"N-Nothing! I just don't want", she said and smile at me.

"Don't worry I'm fine", she said and sat back, so I let her.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~~

One month had passed since Yoseob left them, and they don't know anything about him now.

At that time, Junhyung is already courting Hyuna that makes for everyone to teased them.

- Gayoon's View -

"Junhyung-ah, how's your courting at Hyuna ?" I started to teased him and everyone's laugh.

"She's still making all things difficult", he said and look depressed.

I suddenly remembered what I did to Yoseob because it's look the same, then I talk to Hyuna,

"Hyuna-ah, I guess Junhyung-ah is sincere to you, you should accept him now.

Or else one of this day you will suddenly realized that he just give up you", I said.

Everyone look amazed to what I said, because I'm not really that kind of girl.

"Yeah I know Gayoon-ah. That's why I'm going to do it now", she said and I feel happy to what I heard.

- Hyuna's View -

"Yeah I know Gayoon-ah. That's why I'm going to do it now", I said to her.

"Junhyung, come here", and Junhyun immediately approached, I kiss him on his cheeks that makes everyone to shout.

"Oppa", I said, "Woah! Junhyung she called you oppa", Doojoon said, then they laugh.

"Yeah I heard it clearly", he said with a wide smile.

"Are you my girlfriend now ?", he asked me and I nodded my head, then he hugged me tightl.

"YES! I love you Hyuna-ah", he shouted that makes me feel shy.

"I love you more oppa", I reply and we celebrate it.

When they celebrating, Doojoon ask Gayoon to have some talk.

"Gayoon-ah~ I know who you like,but I want to tell you something", Doojoon said.

"It's about your feelings right ?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Doojoon, I don't want to hurt you but I can't accept it now", she said and Doojoon's tears fall.

"Don't cry Doojoon-ah, If I confirm that he didn't really like me, I'll give you a chance but don't expect to much",

she said and smile at Doojoon.

"It's okay I understand, I guess I better go find a girl for me that time", Doojoon said.

Gayoon hugged her and Doojoon just accept the fact about it.

But if Yoseob really give up her, Doojoon will continue on loving Gayoon.

Chapter 17

Yoseob is Back ? o.O

It's been 6 months since Yoseob left Seoul to just go in Japan because of his parents.

(Assuming it is February) It is now time for Yoseob to come back on Seoul, but no one will know about it.

- Yoseob's View -

"Sigh. should I go back there now ? It's strange that kinda feel I'm not ready", I whispered while thinking about Gayoon.

"Wah! Why I can't forget her. DAMMIT!", I madly said, then my mom shout.

"Yoseob-ah, are you ready ? It's time to leaved now", then I packed up.

"Okay mom, I'm ready", I response to her and we already leaved.

Before we leaved on Japan, my mother already talk to my homeroom teacher in Korea.

I just need to go back there and I can immediately continued studying.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

At the school, Gayoon and their friends are happy talking about their plans on Valentine.

Then suddenly their teacher came, "Good Morning", he greeted his students.

He would have to say about the return of Yoseob but than God he prevented.

But it caused for the student to be confused too, but because he didn't tell anything they just let him.

- Gayoon's View -

I kinda feel confused on what our teacher going to announced, it is strange and I don't know why.

I just let it and continued talking to my friends about our plans.

"Guys let's celebrate Valentine together", I suggested to them, and they look worried.

"Are you sure Gayoon ? But I guess it's more okay, I agree", Hyuna said and I feel she's worried.

"But in what place ?", Sohyun asked.

"In Yeouindo Park", the three boys unite with smile in their face, then we think about it.

After that, we all agreed to what they want, and I feel excited for that.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

This month is not really busy about classes so everyone is free even though they are in school.

It is now Wednesday, and Yoseob just arrived yesterday, and now he attended school.

When he arrived at school, everyone is surprised and really happy that he came back.

He sat to where he was seated before and its on beside Gayoon.

Then his classmate approached to him to exchange some story that happens to him and in school.

- Yoseob's View -

When I arrived, everyone is look surprised, then I sat to where I was sitting before.

Then my classmates approached to me to exchange some story that happens to me, also here in school.

I feel glad that time, because they seemed really missed me, then I noticed that Junhyung and other is still not here so I asked them.

"Where's Junhyung and other ?",

"Just wait, they'll be here later", someone speak.

So I just let it for a moment, then they tell everything that happened, and I can't control myself but to laugh.

- Gayoon's View -

I and other is still waiting each other in the Park, just like before.

When we arrived at our room, I saw my classmate is around on where I was sitting, so I walk towards them.

"Ahem! Excuse me guys", I said, then they give a way for me.

"Good morning Gayoon", someone greeted me, but his voice is too familiar.

I look who it is and I feel shock when I saw Yoseob sitting to where he was sitting before.

I don't know what to say, so I just sit next to him, then I saw him smiling at me.

It is really strange, but I feel nervous that time, that's why I became too speechless.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

When Gayoon sat beside him, Yoseob suddenly stand and went to Junhyung.

"Yo~ How are you and your girlfriend huh ?", he said while laughing.

"H-How did you know ? Ah never mind. Well we're fine and our relation is still going strong. And you ?", Junhyung said.

"Congrats, Hyuna don't hurt Junhyung's feelings okay", Yoseob and they shake their hands.

"I won't do that, but if make me cry, I'll make sure to kill him", Hyuna joke and they laugh.

"Oh by the way, I'm fine just like before", Yoseob said and walk away towards Dongwoon and Sohyun.

"Hi~ How are you and Sohyun ?", Yoseob immendiately asked.

"She's officially mine now, and we're fine,right Sohyun ?", he said and Sohyun nodded.

"Glad to hear that, don't make her crying", he said and smile.

"How about you ? Your feelings for Gayoon ?", Sohyun asked him.

"I'm fine", Yoseob said then he run without answering the question about Gayoon.

- Gayoon's View -

"Hi guys", I said when they went over me.

"Did Yoseob already talk to you ?", Junhyung asked me.

"Yeah~ he just greeted me", I said then someone speak again.

"I'm about to talk to her later", he said, and when we look who it is, it's Yoseob.

I feel shy and my heart start beating too fast that time, then our teacher suddenly call him.

"Class you all know now that Yoseob is back, so welcome him back okay", the teacher said.

"Yoseob come here", he call Yoseob, and he approached then he stand in front.

"Hi classmates! I'm here again and I'm really happy to see you all", he greeted everyone with a sweet smile.

Then he is walking towards where he is going to sit, and all I can do is to watched him.

- Yoseob's View -

When I was walking trough where I'm sitting, I was looking at Gayoon.

Why ? Because she was looking at me seriously and I don't know why.

"Hey are you falling in love with me now ?", I joke around then she look at me.

"I'm already ...", she's going to tell something but she didn't finished it.

"What ?", I asked, but she look at me really mad.

"Yeah! ?In yout dreams", she said and she rolled her eyes on me that makes me laugh.

"Don't be mad okay, I'm just kidding", I said.

"So how are you ?", I asked her but he didn't speak.

"Hey come on, I said sorry don't be mad", I said then she look at me.

"I-I'm fine. H-How about you ?", she said and I feel that she was nervous.

"Glad to hear that, I'm fine too. How about your love life ? I mean you and Doojoon ?", I said.

A few second I saw Doojoon, "Yo~ Doojoon", I just greeted him, then I look back at Gayoon.

I asked her for the second time, but it seems that she don't want to answer it so I just let her.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

At lunch time, Gayoon and her friends is eating together, then Junhyung saw Yoseob.

"Yoseob join with us", he invited Yoseob.

"Yeah! That's a good idea", Dongwoon agreed.

"Come on Yoseob", Sohyun and Hyuna call him.

Before they start eating, Dongwoon and Junhyung already make a way for Yoseob to sat beside Gayoon.

"Gayoon-ah, there's no space here now", Junhyung said.

"Hey Yoseob, you should sit beside Gayoon, it's the only available", Dongwoon said, so he just sit there.

When they were eating, Gayoon can't eat too much, that makes Yoseob to noticed it.

"Why are you not eating ?", Yoseob asked Gayoon.

"Ah nothing. I'm just already full", she said nervously and her face is turning red little by little.

"Why are you all looking at me ?" Gayoon asked them.

Then Sohyun whispered to her, "Gayoon-ah, your face is turning red now", then she feel ashamed.

- Gayoon's View -

My friends let Yoseob sat beside me and I know that it is their plan, 'Stupid friends' I thought.

While everyone is eating their lunch, I'm just thinking of something.

'Why do I need to be shy on him ? He is just nothing', I thought and sighed.

"Why are you not eating ?", Yoseob suddenly asked me and everyone look at me.

"Ah nothing. I'm just already full", I said nervously.

"Why are you all looking at me ?", I asked them, then Sohyun whispered at me.

"Gayoon-ah, your face is turning red now", that's what she said and I feel ashamed.

I suddenly stand from where I was sitting, then I walk away.

"I forgot something in our, I better get going, I'll just wait you there okay", I said and continued walking.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

When they finished eating they already went back to their room, then they saw Gayoon sitting on her chair with a deep thoughts in her mind.

When Yoseob approached to her, Yoseob pinched her cheeks, "Ouch!", she shout but Yoseob just laugh at her.

That time, Yoseob keep on teasing Gayoon while the other is just watching them.

They feel happy for Gayoon, because Gayoon looks very cheerful now again.

On the time to went home, they walk home together and this time, they are with Yoseob again.

Chapter 18

My Heart Is Aching

It's now Thursday, Gayoon can't understand her feelings because of what happened between her and Yoseob.

She feels happy because Yoseob is back, but at the same time, there still a strange feeling on her heart.

Just like before, they are waiting each other on the Park and Gayoon had a good mood this morning.

"Good Morning guys", she greeted them with a sweet smile.

"You are looking good now huh", Yoseob suddenly speak and trying to teased her.

"I'm always looking good, you just didn't see it", she said and rolled her eyes, then they start walking.

- Yoseob's View -

I feel happy that I can see her again everyday and every morning, but there's a strange feeling in my heart.

I like the way I teased her, just like before when I was not in love with that girl.

When we were waiting at the Park, Gayoon suddenly greeted us, "Good Morning guys", she said with a sweet smile.

"You are looking good now huh", I suddenly speak and trying to teased her.

"I'm always looking good, you just didn't see it", she said and rolled her eyes, then we start walking.

Yeah I know she's right, I didn't have the chance to her when I was not here, sigh.

'Heh! I guess I can still teased her, but only just like before' I thought and secretly smile at myself.

"Hey Yoseob! What's up with you ?", Junhyung asked.

"Ah it's nothing. I just remember something", I replied and look at Gayoon.

'Heh! just like before when I was not in love with that girl', I thought again, then we finally arrived at school.

When we arrived at school, we already went to our class room, I went to my chair just to put down my bag then went to Janelle.

- Gayoon's View -

When we went to our room, I and Yoseob already went to our chair, he just put down his bag and he went to Janelle.

"What's with him ? Is he really missed that girl ?", I whispered then sit.

When I was sitting on my chair, I can't control myself but to look at them and they look more close now.

'Tsk! Do they have a relation now ? They're more look sweet now than before', I thought madly while still looking at them.

Then suddenly, I saw Yoseob walking back to where he was sitting and it is next to me and I was looking at him that time.

"You're always looking at me. Are you really falling in love with me now ?", he said then pinched my cheeks.

"Can you please STOP SAYING THAT I'M FALLING FOR YOU", I said madly and with a high voice.

"Sorry don't be serious about it and you don't need to shout it because I know it", he said.

"Your suck a stupid guy", I said and walk away.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

When Gayoon walk aways, she went to her secret place, and no one knows about it, even Dongwoon and Sohyun.

That time, Doojoon saw Gayoon, looks really depressed and sad so he asked Yoseob, but when he asked Yoseob, Yoseob did not answer him.

Yoseob is feel guilty that time, he feels sorry for Gayoon because that time he saw that the tears on Gayoon's eyes is budding.

He didn't answer Doojoon because for him, it's not his fault, he didn't do anything to her, so he just let it, while Doojoon is trying to find Gayoon.

- Gayoon's View -

"Wah! What's with him now ?", I was talking to myself and my tears start to flow.

"Why am I crying for that stupid Arrogant ? DAMMIT", I continued and trying to eased my tears.

"Is he didn't feel how I like him ?", I whispered and I feel hurt.

"YANG YOSEOB I REALLY HATE YOU", I shouted and I can't help myself but to cry with myself.

It's really strange that my heart is aching now, I feel hurt because of him and Janelle, and I feel sorry for myself because of my stupidity.

'If I just already tell him how I feel', I thought and my tears start to flow again.

"YOUR SUCH A STUPID ARROGANT", I shouted again, then I try my best to erased the pain that he caused.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

Doojoon keep on finding Gayoon, but he really can't find Gayoonn, so he asked SoWoon couple and HyunHyung couple, but they don't know too.

Because they are all worried, they help Doojoon to find Gayoon before the class start, and Yoseob noticed them.

"What's the matter guys ?", he asked. "We can't find Gayoon anywhere", Sohyun answered him really worried.

When he heard what's happening, he secretly searched for Gayoon too, when he was on the backyard of the school he heard a voice.

"YOUR SUCH A STUPID ARROGANT", that's what he heard, so he went to where he heard it.

It was an old garden, but still look beautiful so he feel amazed to what he see, then he walk towards Gayoon.

"Hey Gayoon, you should go back in our room now", he said without looking at Gayoon.

"H-How did you find me ?", she asked. "Don't asked me how, just go back in our room now", he replied and start walking.

"Oh by the way, our friends are worried to you now", he continued and left Gayoon.

When Gayoon went back to their classroom, Doojoon already went towards her and hugged her.

"Where have you been ? You make me worried !", he said, then others approached to them, and they look really worried.

"Sorry for making you worried guys", she said and Doojoon hugged her again and she saw Yoseob at their back, he was looking to them and he smile fakingly.

- Yoseob's View -

When I was secretly searching for her, I didn't noticed that I was alread on the back yard, because that time, I feel really worried on her.

Then I suddenly heard a voice from somewhere, "YOUR SUCH A TUPID ARROGANT", that's what I heard.

I know it was Gayoon, so I tried to find where the voice come, 'Heh! She really hate me. Damn!' I thought to myself when I was walking.

When I saw the place, I was really amazed on the beautiful view, then I saw Gayoon is there and I went towards her.

"Hey Gayoon, you should go back in our room now", I said without looking at her.

"H-How did you find me ?", she asked. "Don't asked me how, just go back in our room", I replied and start walking.

"Oh by the way, our friends are worried to you now", I continued and left Gayoon.

When she went back in our room, I was sitting at my chair that time, then I saw Doojoon is the first who approached to her.

I feel mad when I saw him hugging Gayoon but I know that I don't have rights to be get mad on him.

I know that Gayoon saw me looking at them, so I smile at them fakingly and look at the other side just not to see them.

What I heard from her secret place is keep on flashing back on me, "YOUR SUCH A STUPID ARROGANT", I whispered what I heard from her.

I want to asked her but I don't know how, so I wait for her to sit next to me, 'I'll ask her now' I thought.

- Gayoon's View -

I was shocked in the time that Yoseob find me, but I feel more worried if he heard everything that I said when I was on my secret place.

I want to asked him but I don't have the courage to do it, then when I went back to our room Doojoon, is the first person who approached to me.

Doojoon surprised me when he suddenly hugged me, they're all look worried for me so I say sorry for them.

When Doojoon hugged me again, I saw Yoseob looking at us, then he smile, but I know that it was just a fake smile.

Then I went back to where I was sitting and Yoseob is looking at me that time that makes me feel nervous.

"T-Thank you !", I said, he winked at me then he smile. I was about to him but he suddenly speak.

"Do you really hate me ?", I was shocked to what he asked, and feels like my voice is gone, and I don't know what to say.

I was about to answer him, but he suddenly speak again, "It's okay, now I know. I'm sorry", he said, he pack up his bag and went home.

"That's not true", I whispered and walk home alone.

"That's not it. Why you didn't listen to my explanation ? You are really stupid. I HATE YOU for being like that", I said then lay at my bed.

"I HATE YOUR STUPIDITY, but I DO REALLY LOVE YOU. I promise to make a way for you to feel how much I like you", I said and fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

As day had passed, Yoseob is trying his best to ignore Gayoon, but it's too hard for him now because of Gayoon.

Gayoon is always on Yoseob's side no matter what, even though Yoseob is getting mad at her.

And as day had passed, Valentines is also coming, Junhyung and others had a planned for them and it's very nice.

Chapter 19

Heart Day

A BIG QUESTION : Is Yoseob and Gayoon be a couple now ?

As day had passed Gayoon tried her best to become close with Yoseob, while Yoseob is still ignoring her, because what she's doing is kinda annoying.

- Yoseob's View -

"Hey what's up with you ?", I said angrily. "You're not like that before", I continued and look at her really mad.

"Just like what you asked, what's up with you ? Why are you ignoring me ?", she asked and I feel that she is sad.

"That'a because I know that you hate me", I said and left her alone.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

When Yoseob is about to leaved he received a text message from Junhyung.

"Yoseob, are you with Gayoon ?"

sender : Junhyung

"Yeah! Where are you and why ?"

sender : Yoseob

"We already went home, can you please walk home with her ?"

sender : Junhyung

"Wah! Why me ? DAMN YOU. Sigh, okay ~"

sender : Yoseob

"Hehe, thank you and sorry. See you guys tomorrow evening"

sender : Junhyung

Then he went back to Gayoon, "Hey Gayoon, let's go home now. Junhyung and other already went home", he said then Gayoon stand up without saying anything.

- Gayoon's View -

Yoseob walk me home because Junhyung and other left us, and what he said is always flashing back in my mind.

"That's because I know that you hate me", that's what he said, and it's kinda hurt my feelings.

"Yeah before I hate you, but I also learned to love you and your hurting my feelings now", I thought and took a deep breath.

I just want to forgot about it, so I prepared everything I need for tomorrow in our celebration for the two couple in our group pf friends.

After preparing all things, I already fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

It's now Valentine day, SoWoon and HyunHyung couple awake early in the morning, then they prepared evrything for Gayoon and Yoseob.

They make a romantic date for them, a date that just like before, before when Yoseob is trying to make Gayoon fall for him.

Everything is now prepared, Gayoon and Yoseob is the only thing that are missing, so they texted them both.

"Hi Gayoon! Good Morning"

sender : Sohyun

"Helllo ! Where are you ?"

sender : Gayoon

"I'm going to the Yeouido Park now"

sender : Sohyun

"Its too early Sohyun-ah"

sender : Gayoon

"Yeah! I'm just too excited :] I'll wait you there okay"

sender : Sohyun

"Okay take care"

sender : Gayoon

"Hello Yoseob! Are you ready ?"

sender : Juhyung

"Yup! Why ?"

sender : Yoseob

"I'll wait you there at 7:00 P.M okay"

sender : Junhyung

"Okay!"

sender : Yoseob

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

While Junhyung and others is at the other side, they were waiting for Gayoon and Yoseob, they were at the place where Gayoon and Yoseob can't see them.

When they are waiting, the saw Yoseob is coming, so it means he is the first who came to Park and they were not at the meeting place.

Yoseob is so confused why the others is still not there, but he just sit on a a bench, thinking about where's the other.

- Yoseob's View -

When I arrived at the Yeouido Park, I was confused why Junhyung and the others is still not there.

What they prepared makes me really amazed, and I suddenly remembered my first date on Gayoon, but because I'm still the only one there I texted him.

"Hey Junhyung where are you and the other ?"

sender : Yoseob

"Sorry but we encountered a problem now, we'll be there, may be after 1 hour"

sender : Junhyung

"What ? Sigh, okay I'll wait here"

sender : Yoseob

Then I didn't received any reply from him, so I just keep on waiting for them, then I saw someone is coming.

"Who's there ?', she asked and I'm sure that it was Gayoon. "It's me Yoseob", I said and she walk towards me.

She sat far from me, but it was okay to me, so I let her and the silent remained.

- Gayoon's View -

When I arrived at the Yeouido Park, I saw someone sitting on a bench,"Who's there ?", I asked him. "It's me Yoseob", he said and walk towards him.

I sat far from him, I want to talk to him, but I was too afraid, so I let it and the silent remained.

"I think we should go now, it's already 8:00 in the evening and they still not here", I suddenly interrupt the silent.

When I was about to stand, he suddenly hold my hand and I feel really nervous that time, "No let's still stay here for awhile and wait for them", he said.

"O-Okay!", I said and sit back to where I was sitting, then the silent suddenly remained again.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

A moment had passed, they still on a silent mode, so Yoseob decided to interrupt it.

"Gayoon, how are you and Doojoon ? You didn't answer me before", he asked.

"We're just friend, that's all. How about you and Janelle ?", she asked too.

"She tell me that she like me, but ...", he replied but he suddenly stopped because of Gayoon.

"So do you like her too ?", she asked again.

"Why you and Doojoon is still friends ? I thought you like him", Yoseob said without answering her.

"You are really stupid, you don't know why ? Heh! That's why I hate you", Gayoon said and she's getting mad.

"Can you tell me why you hate me ? It's the 4th time you should said it to me", Yoseob asked her.

"Heh! I guess I should leave now", Yoseob continued and he start walking, then Gayoon stand and start speaking.

"You want to know why ?", she said and tears start flowing on her eyes and Yoseob look back.

"You want to know why, right ?", she asked again.

"I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS MAKING MY DAY BAD.

I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE SUCH A STUPID GUY.

I HATE YOU WHEN THE TIME YOU LEFT US WITHOUT TELLING WHY.

I HATE YOU EVERYTIME YOU WERE WITH JANELLE.

AND I REALLY HATE YOU FOR LETTING ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU", she said while crying.

"Now you know, bye", she said and walk away.

- Yoseob's View -

When I was walking, she suddenly speak, "You want to know why ?", she said then I look back at her and I saw the tears is falling from her eyes.

"You want to know why, right ?", she asked me again, then she erased the tears on her eyes and start speaking.

"I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS MAKING MY DAY BAD.

I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE SUCH A STUPID GUY.

I HATE YOU WHEN THE TIME YOU LEFT US WITHOUT TELLING WHY.

I HATE YOU EVERYTIME YOU WERE WITH JANELLE.

AND I REALLY HATE YOU FOR LETTING ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU", she said while crying.

"Now you know, bye", she said and walk away.

I astonished from where I was standing, and I feel really shock from what I hear from her, but when I realized that she's too far away from me, I run towards her and I hugged her.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry for what I've done", I said and I keep on hugging her on her back.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

When Yoseob make Gayoon to look at him, he took a deep breath and courage to tell everything to her, he first wipe Gayoon's tears and start speaking.

"Sorry for hurting your feelings, I didn't mean to do it, but I will not say sorry for making you fall in love with me.

I will not say sorry bout that because its my true intension for the first time you challenge me", he said and hugged her again.

After explaining everything, he touched Gayoon's face, she smiled at Yoseob but the tears is still flowing on her eyes, so Yoseob wipe it again.

"It's okay Oppa. I want to say sorry too for giving you a hard time to spend with me and sorry because I know that I make your feelings hurt too", she said and hugged Yoseob.

- Gayoon's View -

I feel sad on the time I tell everything to him, I thought he just ignored me, then I was surprised when he hugged me from the back.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry for what I've done", he said, then he explained everything and I don't know what will i feel on that time.

After explaining he bowed at me then he touched my face, then I smiled at him and I hugged him back.

"Let's go eat what they prepared", he said. "They ?", I confusedly said. "I mean our friends, I guess they planned this, everything" he said.

"Everything ?", I asked. "Yeah! They planned that if we didn't confess everything they will not appear here", he continued and I just smile.

~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~

A few moments had passed and the two couple finally appeared, "Congratulations", they unite.

When they approached, Gayoon and Yoseob walk over to them to give them a pinched on their cheeks as their punished for what they did.

Then they start eating together with happiness with their love partners, and it was already 10 in the evening when they intend to go home.

Because it's already late in the night, they decided to sleep over at Gayoon's house and they all agreed.

Chapter 20

Is This The Final ? Yeah I Guess XD

It's been one month since Yoseob and Gayoon became a couple, and because of that their group became full of lovers.

But there is one of them who don't have the right girl, and it's Doojoon, he is still single and it makes them sad.

It is now March and their graduation is coming (assuming hehe)

It is now vacation and they're still with each other, one time, when they were walking on the mall a girl got bump on Doojoon.

"Miss are you okay ?", Doojoon asked the girl really worried while the other are just looking at them.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry", she said, and when she stand, Doojoon eyes got wide and said "Wow!".

"What ?", the girl suddenly asked that looks like she heard it.

"N-Nothing! What's your name ?", he asked and the other start murmuring.

"I'm Jihyun", she said and smile at Doojoon really sweet. "I'm Doojoon, nice to meet you", he said then they shoke their hands.

- Doojoon's View -

When we were walking, a girl suddenly bump on me, "Miss are you okay ?", I asked really worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry", she said, and when she stand, my eyes got wide and I whispered "Wow!".

I guess he heard what I said that's why she asked me, "What ?", then I feel nervous that time.

"N-Nothing! What's your name ?", I asked her name while I heard my friends murmuring.

"I'm Jihyun", she said and smiled at me really sweet. "I'm Doojoon, nice to meet you", I said then we shoke.

I feel happy that time, and I don'yt know why, is that what they call love at first sight

"Yeah! I guess", I whispered and smile at myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few moments Doojoon's friends approached to them. "Hello Miss, your name is ?", Junhyung suddenly speak.

"I'm Jihyun", she said. "I'm Junhyung", he said "Who's with you ?", Junhyung continued.

"Nothing! ACtually I'm new here", she answered him shyly then Gayoon walk towards them.

"If you don't mind you can join with us, we can be your friends", she said and smile at Jihyun.

"R-Really ? Wah! Thank you so much. It's my pleasure and I would like to", she said brightly.

Jihyun and Doojoon became already close for almost two months, their closeness is not just a simple closeness.

Junhyung and other smell something bout their relationship status.

(by the way, assuming) It's now June and its the school opening and they are now all colleges students.

They're not classmate now because they have a different courses, except with Doojoon and Jihyun.

- Doojoon's View -

I feel happy to know that Jihyun is my classmate, yeah because we have same course.

Because we're always together, I really fall in love with her and try to asked her, to court her.

"Jihyun-ah, do you like someone now ?", that is the first thing I asked, she looked at me and smile.

"Yup! I like Yoseob because he is cute, also Juhyung because he is cool", she said.

"Oh I see. I mean do you have your special someone ?", I said.

"Yeah! There is someone I really like, I'm just waiting for him to court me", she suddenly said.

I was wondering who is it, but instead of asking who he is, I asked this, "Can I court you ?", I asked her with full of courage.

That time, she remained silent, feels like she don't want so I didn't ask her more and I keep silent too.

- Jihyun's View -

"Can I court you ?", Doojoon asked me, I suddenly stopped because I was shocked that time but feels happy too.

Then I noticed that he was sad, so I addressed him, "Why are you sad Oppa ?", I asked and looks like he was surprised.

"N-Nothing!", he said. "Don't be sad okay, because yes you can caourt me", I said and smile, then he gives me a bright smile.

After class, me and other still waiting each other on the Park, that's their meeting place with me now.

When we meet their, boys and girls suddenly went apart with each other, then I shared to the girls what Doojoon said to me.

After sharing it, I asked them, "What do you think they are talking now ?", I asked bout the boys.

"For sure Doojoon is doing the same thing as you", Sohyun said and we laugh with each other.

Then the boys approached to us, they treat us and we went home really happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been one month since Doojoon start on courting Jihyun, and as usual the YoonSeob, SoWoon, and HyunHyung couple is planning something for them.

The venue now is on the Park, just like on SoWoon couple happenings, they prepared a romantic just like before then they texted them both.

"Jihyun-ah, this is the time you want to accept him as your boyfriend right ?"

sender : Gayoon

"Haha yeah you're right Gayoon-ah. But how ?"

sender : Jihyun

"Don't worry bout that, just go to the Park at 7:00 P.M"

sender : Gayoon

"At the Park ? Are you guys will be there too ?"

sender : Jihyun

"Don't ask more okay, just go there, bye"

sender : Gayoon

"Doojoon-ah! Where are you ?"

sender : Sohyun

"I'm here in our house! Why ?"

sender : Doojoon

"Nothing! I just want you to go on the Park at 7:00 P.M okay"

sender : Sohyun

"Okay"

sender : Doojoon

~~~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is now 6:00 P.M in the evening, Jihyun and Doojoon is preparing themselves with something they really don't know what will happened.

After preparing, they already went to the Park, and Jihyun is the first who arrived on the Park, then she received a text message/

"You can do it Jihyun-ah, tell him a big "YES" if he asked you"

sender : Gayoon

"Haha, you guys are really. Oh! haha, nothing. I just want to say thank you"

sender : Jihyun

Then a few minutes, Doojoon had finally come. Jihyun saw him walking towards her that makes her heart to beat so fast.

- Doojoon's View -

When I arrived I suddenly received a text message.

"Hyung, asked her if she'll accept you now, okay"

sender : Junhyung

"Okay! I'll try"

sender : Doojoon

"Don't try Hyung, do it"

sender : Junhyung

While I was walking, I saw Jihyun sitting on a bench with a romantic dinner date in front of her, then I approached towards her.

"Hello", I greet her. "H-Hello", she greeted me back shyly, then I sat beside her.

First, we ate the dinner that I know who made it, of course my friends made it for us, just like before what they did.

After eating the dinner, we chatted happily, but the silent suddenly remained but I tried to broke it by asking her.

"When will you accept me ?", I asked right away, she took a deep breath and look at my eyes.

"I'm accepting you now Oppa", she said and hugged me, then I hugged her back and surprisingly kissed on her lips that makes her face to turn red.

- Jihyun's View -

When I accept Doojoon-Oppa, I hugged him and he hugged me back, but I feel shy when he surprisingly kissed me on my lips.

I feel really shy that time, but I kissed him back, and we hugged each other tightly, then he said "I love you Jihyun-ah".

"I love you too Oppa", I replied. "I promise not to hurt you", he said and he kiss me again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that, like on YoonSeob's happenings, the other couple appeared to congratulate them, "Yehey! Congratulations", they unite.

"Hyung, you're not single now", Juhyung teased Doojoon that makes everyone to laugh, even Jihyun.

Then they stayed on the Park all night, flashing back all the memories that happens to their life and love life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~~~

- YoonSeob's Couple -

We're still calling ourselves just like before, I'm still calling her "" and she's still calling me " Arrogant".

And we love each other very much, I still trying to teased her because seeing her angry is really beautiful for me.

- SoWoon's Couple -

We're officially a couple now, but we're also still treating ourselves like a friends, Sohyun is calling me Oppa, and I just calling her on her name.

We both love each other as couple and as friend, and I also promise to marry her

- HyunHyung's Couple -

I admit that my girlfriend is cool, more cool than me I guess, I may be under with her, but she's still treating me well.

We're just calling ourselves by our own name, And we really love each other.

- JiJoon's Couple -

We're new couple, yeah may be we're new, we're still more sweeter than them, and just like HyunHyung couple, we're just calling ourselves by our own name.

And we really love each other, I was about to marry her too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.~~~~~~~~~~~~

Year had passed and their relationship with each other is till going strong, their friendship too, and they are now all successful.

The 4 boys decided to asked their partners to marry them at the same time and place, then the 4 girls accepted their proposal.

Just like before, they are still friends, they're friendship with each other did not lose and their love for each other is keep on with them forever.


End file.
